


Haruhasaiden: The Tale of the Saiyan who Became the God of Destruction

by Jiitari



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vegeta becomes a God of Destruction, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiitari/pseuds/Jiitari
Summary: Title: Haruhasaiden: The Distant Tale of the Saiyan who became the God of Destruction (Harukanaru Hakaishin Saiya Densetsu)Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, Horror, RomanceBasis: This fic is based on Rising Fist's video on Youtube: "Vegeta and Bulma's Final Moments"Summary: This is the story of a Saiyan who became the God of Destruction of his universe for the sake of his beloved wife as he awaits for her to be reborn in her next life.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegeta and Bulma's Final Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717251) by Rising Fist. 



**1**

* * *

Immortality.

Once upon a time I arrived on this planet with a goal to wish for immortality using seven magical balls known as the Dragon Balls that could grant any wish. My only wish was for me to enjoy eternal life fighting, getting stronger and to rule the entire universe. I was a Saiyan after all, born to rule, fight and destined to become the greatest warrior across in the entire universe.

I was the Saiyan Prince, the most powerful of my kind. My kingdom and my people were destroyed by an evil tyrant I was forced to serve for years, who molded me into a cold and ruthless monster just as he was. I have killed countless of lives and destroyed numerous planets in his name during my younger years. I cared for nothing but my strength, power and fearsome reputation. It was quite obvious that once I had my hands on my wish for eternal life, I will destroy this planet as celebration for my immortality. I planned to overthrow that tyrant once and for all and replace him as the feared ruler of the cosmos.

My evil plans didn't work out. During my conquest I was defeated by a fellow Saiyan warrior who was sent on this planet for some reason and he protected this planet as his home. It wasn't until I had nowhere else to go that I was forced to live here along a certain woman who changed my entire life.

Bulma.

With my pride as the most powerful Saiyan deeply wounded after my defeat on the hands of a fellow but lower-class Saiyan, Kakarot. I was forced to seek help from her, a human who was supposedly weaker, softer and vulnerable compared to a Saiyan like myself. To my surprise, despite her physical limitations as a human, she had a strong headed personality, a fierce aura, a fiery will equal to that of my kind and an unbelievable intellect that was considered to be a dangerous threat to the entire multiverse. She was never afraid of who and what I am despite how many times I dared to threaten her life and her planet, no matter how I tell her my past deeds she never felt fear. At first I thought she was an idiot to trust me, a heartless monster. But then... She pulled me with a mass greater than the Earth. There was a law of motion stating that opposites attract. Yet, even if we came from different worlds, we realized we were actually alike. I remember falling uncontrollably for her, as if I was the apple that fell off the ground due to her gravity. And when I did, I felt my cold heart beating for the first time.

She was my first love.

Over the years, she was able to melt away my cold, hateful heart. I, a ruthless beast, was transformed into a man.

Falling in love with her was effortless. She was the first person to ever care about me. It was as if a beam of light shone through the seemingly infinite darkness I lived my entire life in and melted away my icy, hardened heart.

Yet, I struggled at first. I hesitated. I tried fighting against it. I hated what I had become. I wanted to pull away from her. I was the Prince of Destruction, meant to fight, kill and destroy. I saw her and our child as a nuisance to me. I used to believe that emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness that would become his downfall. After all, I used to play around my victim's emotions before I kill them back in the day. I have scoffed and bitterly laughed at what happened to me. I chose to return to what I used to be, wanting to run away from her.

I did not want it.

I eventually realized how difficult it was for me to forget about her. The emotions that I had for her were too strong that not even my desire to return to the monster that I used to be was able to suppress and forget. It was too late for me to go back when I realized that the bond I forged with her on our wedding day was unbreakable and everlasting. Trying to pull away from her like this was extremely difficult for me.

And then, I was in front of the enemy threatening to destroy her, our son and our home. When I realized it was my selfishness that unleashed an even greater monster than I was into the Earth, I decided to take responsibility of my actions and put my life on the line in order to protect my loved ones. It was when I discovered that I am capable of fighting for the sake of others. A man fighting for someone else other than myself, willing to sacrifice my entire life in protecting her, our son and my new home.

I remember how good that felt. I smiled at the face of my death. I would gladly die for my loved ones, whom I considered to be my greatest pride, rather than live my life without them. And I would do it again and again without any hesitation and regret.

By the magic of the Dragon Balls, I came back to life. Since then, I came to accept the fact that I am a changed man now. When I initially thought of my family as a nuisance, I realized that they were actually my greatest strength. The true source of my power was my pride. My greatest pride was them. Countless of times I have reached a new level of power during a fierce battle after thinking about her and our children.

My growth made me one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse, protecting my universe from any threat that dared to attack the things that I cared about. I was notorious not just for my past deeds but for my formidable status as well. I reached godly levels of power that was beyond anything than I imagined when I was younger. Despite all my success, I was happy and satisfied with my family. They are the reason for all that I have after all.

Then suddenly, my fate made another cruel turn...

* * *

I knelt before Daishinkan, the Grand Priest, who stood before me. We were inside the heavenly throne hall of the King of All. I was begging them with all of my heart, not for my life but for the existence of my beloved Bulma to be spared from being erased by the Zenos, the most powerful deities across the multiverse.

Prior to this, they have discovered that Bulma secretly invented a machine that was able to amplify the magical power of the Earth's Dragon Balls in an attempt to use them in case the gods and their angels refuse to help us again. There had been many times when the Earth was in danger and Bulma tried to bait Beerus, the God of Destruction and his guardian angel, Whis into helping save the Earth against formidable opponents like Zamasu, Goku Black and the Planet Eater Moro. Time and time again they refused to make a move to help us. I wondered if Bulma had enough of their excuses about how 'the deities have no qualms to whatever happens to mortals' so she decided to take matters on her own and used her intellect to create such a machine.

Of course, when I learned about this, I couldn't believe she did it. I was mad at her. She never said anything about her plans to me because she knew I would never agree to them. It was already too late when I discovered what she had done. The amplified power of the Dragon Balls burst out of control and began to rip through reality itself, causing insurmountable destruction across the multiverse.

The gods were not happy about what happened. Her selfish attempt to create an ultra powerful weapon capable of such destruction was beyond what they have expected of a mere Earthling woman. They have considered her very existence as a great threat to the multiverse and so they have decided to punish her by erasing her existence.

The gods refused to listen to my pleas. They wanted to strip the most important thing in my life away from me. I tried to compromise by offering myself to be punished in her stead but I was scolded for underestimating the law of the deities. They do not wish to erase someone as powerful and formidable as I am for I have served my universe well. I sobbed, telling them that I will do anything they would order me to do, so long as it would secure Bulma's existence and her life.

I would do anything...

For her.

Despite possessing godly powers and a formidable reputation, I am still nothing to them but a mere mortal. To the deities' eyes, I was the dirt beneath their feet. I know that feeling because I used to see humans that way. That's why deep in my heart, I already knew that my pleas would only fall on deaf ears because that's what I did to those who begged for my mercy when I was younger.

I still tried, somehow hoping for a slight bit of result. When I did that, I wondered if this was the karma humans used to believe, the consequences for all the evilness I did all those years ago.

"Really? You would do anything we tell you just for you to save the existence of your wife?" Daishinkan asked.

"Yes, I will do anything." I assured them.

"Then serve as the new Deity of Destruction for Universe Seven. Beerus has been looking for a successor to his mantle and considering your past conquests in battle, you are well fitted to become a destroyer god, Vegeta."

What kind of cruel joke fate was playing at me? If I was offered the job years ago before I met Bulma, I would have taken it without any hesitation at all. Of course, becoming a god would make me immortal, the very wish that brought me to Earth. I would have gotten what I initially wanted in life. To fight, kill and destroy all I want for eternity without any consequences. However, now that I have a family to care about, I know I cannot leave them behind for the sake of returning to what I used to be. Like I said, I tried this once and I failed at that attempt.

That's the reason why I refused to accept the initial offers of Whis to become Beerus' successor when I trained under his tutelage years ago, I do not want to leave my family behind. I do not want to go back to the way I used to be.

I do not want to become that cold and ruthless monster Freeza did his best to mold me into, again.

Is there any other way out of this?

There was none, of course.

"What do you say, Saiyan? Would you accept to become the Universe Seven's new God of Destruction?" Daishinkan waited for my response. "If I remember, you offered to be punished for your wife's sake, in exchange for her very existence. Becoming the Deity of Destruction doesn't sound like a punishment for someone like you, Vegeta. Heck, I bet you might enjoy yourself with it." he chuckled.

You had no idea how hard it was for me to make a choice, do you?

I knew Bulma won't be happy if she discovered I accepted to become a Deity of Destruction. All those years and effort she made changing me into the man that I am now would be all but futile.

Despite the unforgivable sin she just did, I do not wish for her to cease to exist. My life would be as empty and dark without her light, her presence, her very existence.

With that, I made my decision. But before that, I would want to make sure of something.

"May I ask you a question or two before I make a decision?" I asked.

"You're already treading on thin ice, Saiyan." Daishinkan growled in warning but he eventually gave in. "Fine, let's hear it."

I recalled the words of Piccolo, a Namekian comrade, when I asked him what would happen to me once I died before facing Majin Buu years ago.

"Piccolo once told me that when a person dies, the dead will be cleansed of the dirt and the memories of their lives so it can be reborn as new creature. I also heard that a mortal has four different lives in his cycle. If reincarnation was true, how many lives do I and Bulma still have?"

Daishinkan sighed, "The answers you seek can only be known by the Deity of the Underworld, Enma Daiou."

"Excuse me, father but I know the answer to Vegeta's questions." Whis interrupted.

"What is it, Whis?" Daishinkan asked.

I turned to the tall, soft-faced angel, the gentle but powerful teacher I used to train under.

"I checked on your personal status before you entered the Tournament of Power, it appears that you are currently on your second life cycle while Bulma was at her first." Whis answered.

"What?" I gasped in surprise.

"It means that you're a reincarnated being, Vegeta. You are currently at your second life."

Really? I was kinda curious what my first life was like. But then, this is no time to dwell on that.

"Then there's still a chance that she will be reincarnated?" I asked.

"Of course. That is if her existence won't get erased today."

"Alright, I made my decision." I announced, determined but Daishinkan was quick to declare.

"Stop right there, Vegeta. Before you say something... If you think that after she dies and her soul is sent to the otherworld, she would eventually get reincarnated as a new being then you are wrong! It would take years, several years - who knows how many - for her to come back as a reincarnated being. After what happened today, I am sure that her soul will be put on hold in the underworld for the time being before she is allowed to be reborn. Of course, there comes the uncertainty that she might be reborn as another creature when the time comes too."

"I don't care about that."

Everybody glared at me.

"I don't care how many years it would take for me to wait for her so long as I meet her again in her next life. Thank you for answering my questions and for the advice. I will gladly accept your punishment. I shall become my Universe's God of Destruction on the conditions that Bulma's existence shall not be erased and that her soul will be allowed to reincarnate as a new being when the time comes."

"Deal." Daishinkan said. "With that being said, Vegeta shall undergo the ritual of becoming the Deity of Destruction. The Dragon Balls shall restore the multiverse to its former glory. After that, the magical balls shall be erased from existence and any attempt on making these shall be strictly prohibited, otherwise it shall be destroyed. Mortals will not be allowed to enter the forbidden realm of the gods and the otherworld. The gates to the otherworld shall only be a one way pass to mortals. Aside from the law and cycle of reincarnation, no resurrection and other means of coming back to the living world shall be allowed for mortals."

_Let it be done._

* * *

My fate truly had a cruel twist.

Who would have known that I would eventually get my wish after so many years?

Immortality.

An eternal life of fighting.

Having the power to destroy anything I want without consequences.

By becoming the new God of Destruction, I could rule as the most powerful being in the entire universe, greatly feared by everyone.

It was all that I ever wanted when I was younger.

Yet, as I do the ritual of becoming the God of Destruction, along with Beerus and Kaioshin on Beerus' planet, I was not happy.

If this happened years ago, I would have been overjoyed. I would have celebrated as soon as I ascended to the higher realm of the gods. I would have destroyed a few planets already as if they were fireworks to light up my party.

As my destructive powers amplified to godly levels as it coursed through my veins, changing my body painfully as it transformed back to its prime age and slowly turning its mortal shell to an immortal body, I thought that maybe, just maybe, after all that I suffered under Freeza's subjugation when I was younger, that I was truly born and raised to become a Hakaishin, the Deity of Destruction.

This was my true destiny.

But no... I never felt so empty and lost before.

"Congratulations, Vegeta. You have finally possessed the powers of a Deity of Destruction." Beerus said once the ritual was finally over.

"Your life is binded to mine from now on, so let's work together," Kaioshin said. He was the Deity of Creation, the counterpart of the Deity of Destruction. Our fate, energies and lives are now binded as partners. Destruction and creation come together. In order for creation to happen, destruction must be done first. That was what I was told by Whis, who is now my guardian for eternity - until the day I am done with the punishment bestowed to me by Zeno and Daishinkan. That's just the way the balance of the universe works.

I looked down at myself. So this is how it feels like to be a destroyer god. The destructive divine power flowing through me was intense and overflowing. I stepped forward to stare at my reflection in the water. I was wearing Beerus' clothes now. I was basically the same as I do back when I was a mortal Saiyan in the ages of my prime - well, except for those strange glowing violet irises. My body was surrounded by an ominous dark purple aura containing the powers of devastation.

"Worry not, Vegeta. You still have access to your Saiyan powers." Whis said. "You can still turn into a Super Saiyan and its subsequent transformations. You can even turn Oozaru if you wanted to." he pointed at the monkey tail behind me which I didn't realize has grown back since my attempt to invade the Earth. "You can suppress all of your powers just as you always do and you will stay just as your base form."

I did just that and the violet glow of my eyes faded to its typical obsidian hues.

"So, how does becoming a destroyer god make you feel, Vegeta?" Beerus asked. "-or should I call you Lord Vegeta now?" he chuckled.

That wasn't funny, knowing him I know that he would never do such a thing. Was that even sarcasm?

"You don't seem happy about your ascension." Kaioshin noticed.

I frowned. Should I be celebrating after what just happened? I was forced to do this so I can save my wife's existence!

"The multiverse has been restored to its former glory. Bulma is safe with your children at Capsule Corporation." Whis reported while looking at the flashing crystal of his staff. "Does that make you feel better, Vegeta?"

I slowly nodded, slightly feeling relieved.

Beerus walked and stopped right beside me. "I know you didn't want this, that you were forced to do this, not after the development you had gone through your entire life. But trust me, you'll be glad to have accepted this fate than living your remaining life knowing your beloved Bulma was erased from existence."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"Consider this as my final gift to you so you can save Bulma's existence. I know, that despite your unquestionable love for her, you will make a fine destroyer. Just always keep in mind the advices I gave to you when you wished to learn more about the power of a God of Destruction."

"Yeah," I nodded, remembing the time I followed Beerus to a cliff several years ago, curious about the powers a God of Destruction held. When he demonstrated his 'Hakai' technique to destroy a nearby planet, I inquired him about how I could acquire such amazing power, awed by the display of planetary destruction he just did in front of me. It reminded me of the old days whenever I blow up the planet I was ordered to destroy. Then he pointed out several reasons why I won't be able to wield such power. Doubts, guilt, emotions, attachment to my past, whatever things I continue to hold despite it being over for years, all those things served as chains and weights to me. That's why he believed that I do not deserve to succeed him - as if I would ever want that.

I just do not have a choice right now. I simply do not want my wife be erased from existence. I'd rather sacrifice my life and take on punishments for eternity for the sake of her and my family.

Beerus put his hand over my shoulder and he turned me around so I can face him. "It is time to end this, Vegeta."

In order to fully become the God of Destruction, I had to use the powers Beerus just transferred and bestowed upon me to _'destroy'_ him.

"But before you do that, I have something to tell you. Just so you can feel that destroying me is worth it and that you won't feel any guilt about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Do you remember the time when we first met? You were still a child back then."

"Yeah."

"When I saw you, I thought of choosing you as my successor. I have heard of your immense potential as a child. Your father was very proud of you and your prowess. You were a born-genius, the perfect warrior. The perfect candidate for the mantle of God of Destruction."

"..."

"To tell you the truth, I set you up so you can be raised as the future God of Destruction, Vegeta."

I was even more confused now. "What are you trying to say, Beerus?"

"The Saiyans were a hopeless bunch of fools, yet the young prince was full of potential. It would be a waste to just have you be destroyed along your pitiful race. And since I was too lazy and impatient to do such a work, I ordered Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta in my place. Of course, I also told him to spare your life and to mold you to become as cold and ruthless as you can be. I always knew that you had it in you. He has no idea that I was planning to have you replace me as God of Destruction."

I stared at Beerus with a mixture of disbelief, rage, anger... All those dark memories, the hatred, the bloodlust, the desire for vengeance, all the hardships I suffered for survival and the humiliation to my pride as a Saiyan. Everything that I experienced while being a soldier of the Freeza Force... It all came back to me. It all made sense now why Freeza did his best to mold me into a monster.

It was all because of Beerus.

"You were always meant to replace me, Vegeta. It was you falling in love with a human that was not."

"You... You lie!" I roared. In an instant, my powers were unleashed as my aura exploded from my quaking body as my mind filled with uncontrollable fury.

I cannot believe what I was hearing from him! All these years I hated this stupid cat for acting so spoiled and demanding around us but I still respected him for his power and honor. I thought he had an honor... But I was wrong. He was the true reason I lost my kingdom, the reason why I suffered all those years...

"Do you understand now why Whis kept on offering you to become my successor? Why I told you the secrets behind the overwhelming power of a God of Destruction? I kept the truth about the destruction of your home planet a secret to you all these years because I was saving it for the time you ascend to my title. Now that I told you the truth, use that rage you have right now to destroy me. That way, you can finally avenge yourself and your fallen people."

Out of pure rage, I roared as I raised my hand and pointed my palm towards him.

"That's right, Vegeta. Focus all of your anger and turn it into your powers of destruction. Focus it all into a sphere containing your desire to destroy..."

I did just as what I was told. My senses and my vision darkened, consumed by my emotions. I was not aware that my powers are getting out of control. Whis created a barrier around him and Kaioshin to protect themselves from what's about to happen.

"Control it... Vegeta. Concentrate it all into that hand. Create the sphere of Destruction."

A small, spiralling sphere of devastating purple energy began to form on my hand.

Beerus smiled. "That's good." he said. "You were always a fast learner. Hehehe... Just as I thought, you will truly make a fine destroyer. Do not ever doubt yourself since you were always meant to become my successor. Now, with the urge to destroy, say _'Hakai'_."

I stared at Beerus' smiling face. I can tell that somehow, he was satisfied with how things are going to end for him. Despite all my anger at his sudden admission to his sins against me, I know that I can still forgive him for what he did. It was all in the past after all. If not for what I have experienced under Freeza, I wouldn't be as strong and formidable as I am now. I may have never gone to Earth, meet Bulma and have my family.

Whatever Beerus did doesn't matter anymore.

My furious expression melted and I smiled back at my predecessor, silently telling him that I have forgiven him - somewhat.

"Thank you... Lord Beerus." I muttered. Beerus' eyes widened in awe as he stared at me oddly.

He grabbed my shoulders and glared at me in the eye. "Vegeta, remember what I told you." he said sternly.

Do not hesitate. Do not doubt. Do not feel any guilt. This is the duty of a God of Destruction. I nodded. Just as what Beerus told me, I focused and filled my mind with the desire to destroy, using my rage as a catalyst to let my new powers of being the new Hakaishin flow through me.

And then I exclaimed, _"Hakai."_

As Beerus turned into purple particles that ceased his very existence, his smile grew even more.

"Good job." he said as if congratulating me. "Thank you, Vegeta... For setting me free."

Those were the last words he said as I watched Beerus slowly ceased to exist right before my eyes. He has sacrificed his life for me so I can save Bulma's existence. He did that so he can repay me for the sins he had done and kept from me in the past. For some reason, despite the advices he told me about my past weighing me down, I realized that he was probably feeling that same weight upon his shoulders too, but he had to suck it all up because of his duties as the God of Destruction. Now that I have replaced him, I have lifted that weight off of him, which included his guilt for what he did to me and my people.

I am beginning to think that perhaps, this isn't really a good idea after all. But for the sake of my beloved Bulma, I shall endure it all.

That was how I became the God of Destruction.

* * *

I remember that day when I became the God of Destruction, she was not happy about it. All those years she spent to change me into the man she loved were totally wasted right before her eyes. And of course, knowing that she was the reason why I had to do this didn't help since she cannot forgive herself about it.

I didn't want her to feel that way.

After my ascension, I visited her right away. I can only visit her now instead of going back home to her due to my new duties as a God of Destruction.

"How could you do this, Vegeta?" she cried as soon as she found me. We were at the balcony of Capsule Corporation. Whis had kept his distance from us and probably proceeded to the kitchen where he can eat.

How? It's all for you, silly woman. But I couldn't say them out loud because of her tears. I could tell that her guilt was so heavy she was breaking down right in front of me. The strong, feisty woman I was attracted to, showed her human softness.

"There could be another way for us to fix this. I will never allow you to go back to what you used to be! You don't have to be punished for this! It's all my fault, you could have just allowed the King of all to - "

"-eliminate your existence? No! I will not allow them or anyone do anything bad to you!" I yelled at her, cutting her off from those thoughts.

Bulma stared at me and I felt my face burn in embarrassment. How could I say that out loud?

"I... I..." I stammered.

She reached out her hands to touch my face gently, her eyes gazing at mine with a loving and thankful gaze.

"Oh, Vegeta. Sometimes, I forget how much you have changed." she muttered before smiling genuinely.

I sighed and I pulled her into an embrace. "I did this for you. I assure you Bulma, that this is my decision and I do not regret it. I will do anything in order to protect you no matter what happens! So for my sake, do not feel guilty about this. I am only doing my job as your husband."

"Will you do me a favor when the time comes, Vegeta?"

"What is it?"

"Can you be the one to escort me once the time comes?"

I frowned. What is she saying? Is she pertaining to the time of her death?

* * *

It really wasn't that long before she died. It was an accident that killed her in a car crash. She was seventy-five.

The door slowly opened and she entered the gargantuan room where I've been waiting for her since I sensed her ki has faded in the mortal world. It was all so sudden that I had no idea what just happened. I was not there to save and protect her. That fact angered me the most.

Her blue eyes sparked with joy when she finally found me. Despite the wrinkles surrounding her eyes, her normally blue hair now all gray which only showed her old age being the human she was... Those were still the pair of cerulean eyes that I would always seek and love.

"You idiot!" I scolded her as I stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. "How could you do this to me, Bulma? It's not yet time!"

Yes, she was seventy-five years old. I was expecting her to pass away anytime soon. Her life span was impressive for a human though. She lived long enough as compared to the majority of her kind. Still, for me it wasn't the right time until she died peacefully in her deathbed. Her death was so sudden that I was not prepared for it.

"I missed you alot, Vegeta." she smiled. It was just last night that I last visited her. I watched at her sleep in my arms until she woke up this morning.

It was a fine day for her. A perfect one to be exact. How could it turn out this way? I don't understand.

"I know you would miss me but that doesn't mean you'll go on being reckless and getting yourself killed!" I scolded at her angrily.

According to Whis and Enma Daiou, the Deity of the Underworld, she protected the kids riding in a daycare bus by getting in the way of a speeding truck that lost its break. She was found dead inside her car that took all the impact. When I heard the story, I could never forgive myself for not being there to protect and save her.

What for am I doing this? I did this so she can enjoy the rest of her human life. Nobody told her to play superhero when she couldn't even save herself from the verges of death itself. Was my sacrifice for nothing?

 _"Compared to being erased from existence, this fate of hers is still better."_ Whis tried to console with me about it. He said that it was her choice, it was something not even I, despite all my power and greatness, could never stop.

"I had no other choice, Vegeta. The children-"

"-Who the hell cares about those damn kids! I didn't sacrifice my mortal life just for you to do this! Were you that guilty enough for what happened to me that you chose to sacrifice your own life for those people you didn't even know? Tell me!"

I knew she did it so she can atone for all the trouble she did. I have already paid that for her. Why does she need to punish herself this way?!

"Because it is the right thing to do, Vegeta." she answered. "I did what I think is the right way. Even what the deities called as my 'sins', I never doubted that what I did was the correct way. It's just that they do not agree with how I think."

"Right thing to do or not... I..."

I knew I was being selfish that's why I was angry at her. She was right though, saving those children in exchange for her own life was the right thing to do. It was I who did not understand because of my selfishness. She did a good deed. Those humans she saved must be very grateful for her. I should be proud of her but I couldn't help myself from thinking how this would keep her away from me until the time she gets reincarnated to a new being.

"This was my decision and I do not regret it. So for my sake, please do not feel guilty about what happened. I am only doing what was right." she said almost the same words I told her back when I first became a God of Destruction.

I gave up. She was as stubborn as I am so I guess there's no telling her. In fact, despite my argumentative nature, I never won any argument against her. She was just as persistent as she was. And that's exactly what I loved about her. When she set her mind into things, there's nothing that can change her mind about it, not even myself.

I held her hand, intertwining our fingers together as we faced the Deity and Judge of the Underworld, Enma Daiou to hear her soul's sentence.

The colossal red-skinned ogre deity looked at us with an odd stare as he flipped through the pages of his giant book of life and death, waiting for us.

"Bulma Briefs. You are 75 years old, born on August 18, Age 733. Is that correct?" Enma Daiou asked.

"Yes." she confirmed.

"That was quite a deed, woman." he said. "You have quite a fair record in here. The only things that gave you a negative standard was your involvement in creating the time machine - even if it is credited to your future counterpart, you still used this knowledge to interfere with the natural flow of events. The other thing was the very reason why your husband, Vegeta the Fourth's name was erased from this book."

He showed us the page where Bulma's name and her doings was written. Across it was a completely blank page. My name has magically been erased from the Book of Life and Death after I became the God of Destruction.

"Since Vegeta-sama has given his life in servitude as the God of Destruction so you can enjoy your existence and continue with the rest of your remaining three life cycles, you have been pardoned for all these deeds. However, once you undergo the process of rebirth, your cleansing will take a longer time as you would be put on hold for a moment to ensure that Vegeta's doing his part of the deal. This is the lightest punishment I can bestow upon you, as per your husband's 'request'."

Enma closed the book. "Now, don't think of it as a special treatment just because you died saving those children in the daycare bus. It was an order from those whose positions and powers are way above mine." then he glared at me with a knowing look.

"Thank you, Vegeta." she said.

I just stared at her, still furious.

"Please don't look at me like that."

What do you expect me to do? Be happy and celebrate my beloved wife's death?

"Before I go, I have a few things I need to tell you while I am away." she said. "Since you will be left behind, you have to promise me that you will continue to live like the prideful, powerful Saiyan Prince that I loved. Do not get depressed even though I know you will miss me alot. You may get sad, but I know you'll eventually get over it."

You idiot woman. I do not get depressed or sad that easily but how do you think am I supposed to get over a life without you?

I pulled her again into an embrace, sobbing against her shoulder. I do not know what to do without her in my life now.

"Come on, Vegeta. Don't cry." she said.

"I'm not crying!" I denied despite all the uncontrollable tears falling from my stinging, blurry eyes.

Despite being an immortal god, I found myself having a difficulty of breathing. My chest hurts. It felt as if I was dying right there.

"Watch over Trunks and Bulla for me. They're may be adults now and have families of their own, but they are still our babies."

"They're just babies to you. They are grown up now. They can hold on their own."

"I can't say you agree to your own words when you still call Bulla 'Daddy's baby princess' before she got married."

I pulled away from her as I denied angrily. "Hey! I didn't call her that!"

Then I hugged her back again, sobbing against her shoulder once more.

She giggled. Oh how I'll miss that sound and that touch she makes as she gently rubbed my back and my hair while I cried like a child on her shoulder. I was always a tough Saiyan warrior, never did I show my most vulnerable side to anyone as I feared making myself look pathetic. Yet, with her, I couldn't count how many times I did this. Even a cold and ruthless warrior such as myself had a few breakdown moments, especially in the presence of the woman I loved and trusted.

Enma Daiou, Whis and his guards silently watched. I had forgotten that they were there. I couldn't care less about that now.

"Let me see your face. The face of the Prince I always loved. Please?" she pleaded.

I hesitated. I do not want her to see me like this. I still obeyed her though, not wanting to keep her waiting.  
She reached out her hand to touch my face, wiping away the tears that kept falling from my eyes.

"Vegeta..." she called my name. "Please don't be like this for too long. I'll come back to see you again. Wait for me. I'll be gone for just a little while. So please hold on... And I promise you that in my next life, I will be with you no matter what."

"I will wait for you no matter how long it would take. And when you do, I will come to you. I will come looking for you." I promised her.

"Thank you." she said.

I reached out my hand to touch her lovely face for the last time and pulled her into a kiss that was filled with all my love, passion and longing for her. At the same time, I transferred some of my ki and connected it into her soul, hoping that one day, that said connection would lead me back to her when that time comes.

Bulma held my hand as she turned her head to my guardian angel, Whis.

"Whis-san. Please take good care of my Vegeta while I am gone." she pleaded.

"Certainly, Lady Bulma." Whis assured her with a smile.

Bulma nodded in acceptance and she turned her bright blue eyes back to me. "Vegeta. I think I have to go now. I'll be back soon. I promise..."

Then, she let go of my hand.

Back in the day, I always had that much confidence in my strength. I thought that I could do anything with my vaunted power. Even when I reached godhood, I thought that I have finally become the most powerful being in the entire Universe. But at that moment Bulma let go of my hand and she walked towards the door that led to the otherworld, I never felt so powerless. Once she enters that door, I'd never get to see her again until the day she is reborn. I couldn't make her stay any longer than I ever wanted. Time seemingly slowed down for me, so agonizingly slow, I had no strength, no power at all. I felt so helpless to stop it from happening.

Bulma opened the door and as she entered the otherworld, she turned around to smile at me for the last time.

"I'll see you again in the next life. Vegeta..."

The door closed with a loud sound.

My legs suddenly felt like they were made of jelly and my knees hit the ground. I lost all of my strength as I bawled loudly without a care in the world. I was like a small child who had lost his parents at a young age. Even though I actually did experience that, I never cried this much in my entire life.

My entire world crumbled when I lost her. My life became empty and meaningless. It was as if the heart of a man that she gave me had died the same moment she left me.

The only thing that kept me going was me clinging to the hope that she would one day be reborn and we will be together again.

_In the loving memory of my beloved blue. May she rest in peace._

"No matter how long it would take, even if I have to wait a million lifetimes, I promise you that I will wait for you until that time we can be together again... My beloved Bulma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: (02222021) With the release of Dragon Ball Super Chapter 69, I added a few things to the story but as this was written prior to that chapter's release, I only added what is necessary that won't affect much of what happened here. In the actual manga chapter, Beerus already admitted to Vegeta that he was the one who ordered Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Here, which is supposedly several years after that, was the first time Beerus admitted that so Vegeta could destroy him without any regrets. So in reference to that chapter, please ignore the part where Beerus admitted his part on Planet Vegeta's destruction to Vegeta so it won't affect how you read this story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Insert Songs:
> 
> 「I will come to you like the First Snowfall」  
> Performed by: Ailee  
> Album: Goblin: The Great and Lonely Guardian Original Soundtrack.  
>   
> 「ＢＥＬＯＶＥＤ ＢＬＵＥ」  
> Performed by: Vegeta (Character Voice: Ryo Horikawa)  
> Album: None, just a live YouTube Performance of Ryo Horikawa on his vlog.  
> Note: Vegeta's words of endearment 'My Beloved Blue' came from this song. The English Translation of this song will be found in the last chapter of 'Moonlight Destiny'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was inspired by Rising Fist's Video 'Old Man Goku' s Last Day in Life' from Youtube. It is also inspired by Goku and Vegeta's last battle from Dragon Ball Online

* * *

2

* * *

As the years passed by, I watched as my comrades, children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and the rest of my descendants died. I could never forget their last moments and how I sent them off to the Otherworld myself. It was always the perfect day. Everything they did the day before they pass away was perfect.

I remember Kakarot was able to perfect the crops of his radish farm. When I sensed his energy slowly fading, like a flickering flame being blown away yet trying its best to maintain its weakening blaze, I was immediately on his side. I thought that if I was only able to sense Bulma's life force this way before her untimely death, I would have rushed to her side as well. But then, since it was an accident that killed her, I was not able to do that.

I told Kakarot that the time has come for him to bite the dust. He laughed back at me and joked about my title being just a Hakaishin, the God of Destruction and not a Shinigami, the God of Death who was supposed to be the one escorting the dead to the Otherworld, assist the souls to meet with Enma Daiou and show their the way to the next life, heaven or hell. If he only knew about what I did to the Shinigami-.

-Anyways... Kakarot asked me to give him a proper send off by giving him the final satisfaction in battle he needed. He said that he wanted to die an honorable death as a Saiyan Warrior as he fought me, the last royal blood of our race. He said he didn't wish to hold anything back so he requested that we fight on an unpopulated planet that was already on the list of being destroyed by me.

Just to make it even more satisfying, I ordered Whis to make our final battle a memorable thing - a gift from me to my greatest rival and my best friend. He changed our clothes to our iconic attires. Kakarot's farmer clothes magically turned into the orange martial arts gi uniform he used to wear. The sacred garment of a destroyer god I don was transformed into the same Saiyan Armor I wore when I first came to Earth - only with a red cape and the Saiyan Royal Crest embedded on its left chest plate- silently announcing that I am fighting Kakarot not as the fearsome God of Destruction but as the Proud Prince of all Saiyans, the warrior race which we both belong.

It was a fierce, epic battle. I knew I had to hold my devastating powers as the God of Destruction back or else I could have easily ended that battle in an instant. Of course, I didn't want it to end that way.

The battle finished with a supernova explosion after the clash of our most powerful blasts. Kakarot's body was caught in the massive explosion and his death was indeed that of a true Saiyan Warrior. That smile he had as his body slowly burn to ashes by the planet's devastation reminded me of how I faced my own death when I sacrificed my life fighting Majin Buu. It was a satisfied smile.

That supernova explosion was meant to be historical. It can be seen in the sky for many centuries ahead. A living proof of the honorable death of a heroic Saiyan Warrior.

I waited for Kakarot's soul to arrive at Enma Daiou's place and there we said our goodbyes.

"Thank you, Vegeta. That battle was definitely one for the books." he said.

"Yes, Kakarot. It was a fine battle." I agreed.

He chuckled. "I was actually surprised that you would try so hard to beat an old man."

I knew he was joking, yet I was immediately offended by his comment. "What did you just say?! For your information, you idiot, I was holding back my divine powers of Destruction! Hmph!"

Kakarot laughed. "Mortal Saiyan Prince or an immortal Destroyer god, you're still our prideful tsundere Vegeta, all right."

"I'm NOT a tsundere!" I defended. That term had been getting on my nerves lately.

"Ehehehe..." Kakarot giggled. "You know, Piccolo was right when he said he could not believe how much you've grown over the years."

'And it was all for nothing once I became the God of Destruction.' I thought grimly.

As if Kakarot was able to read my mind, he said, "Hey, don't look so glum. At least you don't kill or destroy as indiscriminately as you did back then. Plus, we trust you. I trust you. I know that you won't resort to abusing your powers for doing something evil and unjustified. In fact, the Universe is more at peace now since you took the former Lord Beerus' place."

Since I have become the God of Destruction, I followed some personal rules whenever I do my duties as the Destroyer of Worlds. Investigate first. With the help of Whis, the Kais and Kaioshin, I search a planet or race worthy enough to be destroyed. I would make a visit to that planet in a disguise to check out the reasons why it was blacklisted. Then after some personal and closer inspection, I would give a second chance without revealing my true identity. I know that if they learned that I'm the God of Destruction, they would 'pretend' to do as I say behind my back. It was great that my reputation as a Saiyan back in the days as a soldier in the Freeza Force still instilled fear across many civilizations for years. And if it wasn't enough to change them or if they provoked my wrath even further, that's when I will bestow them my divine punishment as the God of Destruction. I annihilate the entire race and their planet but I'll save a few pairs of innocent newborn children to repopulate once a new world was created for them by Kaioshin.

Those pesky troublemakers who senselessly wrecked havoc across the universe were all destroyed by me.

The Freeza Force - now known as the Galactic Army - was forced to submit to my conditions - else they will be destroyed by me. Freeza was not able to believe that I'm way more above him now. He couldn't accept that he'll be bowing down and submitting to the 'monkey' he used to mock and order around. It was a good feeling to see him do that. It was a much better revenge than me simply destroying him to atoms. When he bites the dust, I will definitely come for him too and send him to hell myself.

"Whatever, Kakarot." I told him.

Kakarot faced Enma Daiou to hear his sentence, which I was sure will be rewarded greatly for his heroic deeds as protecting Earth and the Universe Seven from powerful threats. I heard that he was able to keep his body in its prime just as I did, became immortal as well and was assigned to become the Deity Guardian Warrior of the Multiverse alongside Daishinkan and the Zenos in the Heavenly Realm. That was an order from the King of all. He shall watch over the multiverse and protect it from multiverse level threats. He was given an honorable title, "Seiten Taisei: The Great Sage Equal to Heaven". Hearing that, I felt kinda jealous since he was way more above me now, not just in his power and skills as a warrior but even our divine positions. A low born warrior having a higher position than his Prince. Despite that nudging jealousy hurting my pride, I knew that Kakarot deserved that after all that he did to save the Earth and Universe Seven, it was a fine reward for him for having the King of all impressed with his deeds.

It was a good thing that he wasn't very particular about it. He still treated me the same as he always did - as his equal, without the pride and entitlement of his name and title. He's unlike me who always had a sense of superiority, entitlement and loved flaunting my name, title and pride to everyone. He wasn't like me in that sense. He's still the foolish, childish clown I hated and respected at the same time.

He would often visit me on my planet in his spare time (which is like the entire time), eat with me, chat with me, spar with me and most of the time, annoy me with his stupid, childish antics. Damn Kakarot for always being too simpleminded. Sometimes, I would try to break away from him, giving an excuse that I have a duty to fulfill. Only then he would finally stop pestering me. He still feared my onerous temper, and I would usually use that to fend him off whenever I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

Kakarot's company somehow kept me from being lonely. His presence would annoy me most of the time but it helps me forget about those longing feelings. I still feel empty when he and Whis are not around or when I'm not working. So sometimes, I would visit the Earth and watch at Capsule Corporation So I can reminisce my mortal memories.

To be honest, I never expected myself to be this emotionally attached to anyone. I've always told myself that I won't live my life wasting time thinking about whatever happened in the past. I was never that pathetic and melodramatic. But after I lost my beloved blue, my prideful thought was proven wrong once again.

I loved visiting the Earth. It was like my very own outlet whenever I feel lonely. I loved connecting to my children, my grandchildren and my descendants. It made me feel a part of her was still with me. Those who descended from Bulla swore to take care me whenever I visit the Earth while those who descended from Trunks shall provide me with everything I ever need. Trunks and Bulla said those were Bulma's dying wish for them to take care of me whenever I come by the Earth for a time-off. Of course, my guardian angel, Whis, attended to me most of the time while we are on my new home planet, which by the way, he did his best to magically clean up and renovate so it resembles my home at Capsule Corporation because he was worried I would feel homesick. My descendants lived their life serving me as well. There was even a family tradition which pertains to whenever a child was born into my family, I shall be introduced to him as his uncle, then a brother when he becomes an adult and then his grandson when he becomes an old man. My immortality was kept a top-secret to everyone of them until they reach that certain age when he becomes my brother.

My family were the only Earthlings I made a contact to, except for my comrades who enjoy their long lives or eternal lives, like Androids 17 and 18, Dende and Piccolo.

My descendants lived a little bit longer than most humans do all thanks to their Saiyan genes. But as Saiyan blood slowly diluted from their blood each passing generation, I found out that their power slowly and surely diminished as well as the human blood became more and more dominant. I realized that even though I was able to repopulate the Saiyan race with Bulma, there would come a day when my descendants would forget about their Saiyan heritage or some of them would simply live their lives as normal humans. That disappointed me greatly. The time would come when the hard fought battles we won in my mortal lifetime will only be heard as fairy tales and distant legends - just as how the Legend of the Super Saiyan was when I was younger - or worse, how the story of the first Super Saiyan God was forgotten. Since the Dragon Balls have completely disappeared now, it would be hard for the new generation to believe the stories of our adventures.

Even so, I decided to write a set of annals about our tale. If I wasn't doing my job destroying planets and wiping out entire races that were completely hopeless after I have given them a second chance to change their rotten ways, I was writing these from pure memories. Most of it were written from my perspective when I was still a mortal Saiyan. How I have seen these things during my mortal life. I always had a great memory, I can reminisce things completely as if it happened just yesterday. There were also things that I wrote based on the stories told to me by Kakarot, Trunks- my son who came from the future and by my beloved Bulma.

It was heartbreaking writing all of these memories, knowing that aside from myself, Kakarot, Android 17 and Android 18 - all the characters in this story have already passed away. (Dende and Piccolo died several years later. They may have longer lives than humans but they are still mortals.) It was even more painful reminiscing the stories Bulma told me herself, as if it was a fairy tale to put me to sleep.

Tears fell on the pages of the journal I was writing at. I put my pen down, leaned my head over it and my eyes drifted to a close as I dream about my life as a mortal.

I always dreamt of the past, some of my fierce battles but mostly being at her side. I longed for her gentle touch, her smile, her bright blue eyes as clear as the Earth's sky, her soothing voice, the blazing fire of her passion and courage, her hugs and kisses, her laughter... Everything about her. There were times I would wake up with my eyes filled with unshed tears, thinking and wishing that she was just there next to me, yet... I was alone.

I was always alone, though I would notice that there was this fluttering green light emanating from a single firefly hovering beside me every time I would dream about her. Whenever I feel lonely and alone at night, I would always find this firefly accompanying me. Its small but brilliant light glowing against the darkness gave me a sense of relief so I never dared to push it away. I remember how Bulma loved that color, she said it was beautiful and reminds her of the nature of Earth. I would dream about her when I fall asleep.

_I missed her so much._

Over the years I came across a few human women who did resemble her, especially those who descended from our family. A few hundred years passed by and I still never found her. Despite the women's resemblance to my beloved wife, I never felt the connection of my ki energy to hers.

_Where are you, my beloved blue?_

Despite the promise that I shall wait for her even if a million lifetimes pass by, there were moments that I was growing impatient. Kakarot would often receive the end of it. Sometimes, it was Whis. Most of the time, those I was going to destroy with my job as the God of Destruction.

Just how many years would it take for me to be with her again? How many decades should I wait until I find her? Sometimes, I doubted. Maybe I was such a fool to believe that she would be reincarnated.

So one day, I baited Enma Daiou with some food.

"What do you want, Vegeta-sama?" asked Enma as he nibbled through the noodles he was eating. Perhaps, he knew I was in here for questioning. Tch! I could always threaten this deity for information but I knew Daishinkan won't be happy about it.

"Bulma will be reincarnated, right?" I asked, with a threatening tone in my voice, silently telling him to never try lying to me or else, he might end up with the same fate as my victims. "You're not purposely holding her soul back just to mock me or anything, right?"

Enma spewed the noodles out of his mouth, coughing.

"What kind of question is that, Vegeta-sama?!" Enma Daiou cried out. "After all these years, I thought you were already patient enough to wait for her to be reborn!"

"But it's already been five hundred Earth years, yet it felt like it's already been more than one hundred forty thousand years and I still couldn't find her." I mumbled.

"It's just five-hundred years, Vegeta-sama. Not one hundred forty thousand." chuckled Enma Daiou but he immediately stopped when I glared up at him. The fool has no idea why I felt that way so I guess I cannot blame him.

Enma Daiou cleared his throat and said, "Plus, it should be time for her to be reborn anytime soon."

"Is there any chance for her to be reborn as a human again? With the same face? In the same universe?"

"She will be reborn in the same Universe, but as random as reincarnation could get, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about her being human again considering how threatening she was as a human to the multiverse."

"You're the god of the Underworld, you, of all people, should know about that." I drawled.

"I only hold the souls of the dead, Vegeta-sama." Enma clarified. "As for what they will become once they are reborn, I do not have any idea about that. Maybe if you ask Kaioshin, he might have the answers you are looking for."

Great! I muttered to myself impatiently. I guess I had no other choice but to go to the Realm of the Kais to meet up with Kaioshin, the god of creation and rebirth, who was the counterpart of the god of destruction and death. I commanded Whis to take me there.

"Reincarnation comes randomly, Vegeta-sama." Shin told me. "Once the soul has been cleansed, they are no different than the others. All souls are the same once the memories and identity it had on its past life are erased. It would be hard for us to trace your wife's soul. It was Daishinkan who told me that no special treatment shall be given to her aside from your request at the time you became the God of Destruction. I don't recall you saying you wanted her to be reborn as a human. You were only very particular with how many remaining lives you two still have."

Yes, my only condition was so long as she gets reborn into another being, I'll be more than happy to accept that. For some reason, I regretted not saying any specifics that time. Now, I have no idea what happened to my wife's soul, not even the so-called deities of the underworld and rebirth know anything about it.

"Just pray that she won't get reborn as a worm or you'll be even more terrified of her. Ahahahaha!" laughed the older, former Kaioshin who was sitting in front of a tea table about ten meters away.

His abrupt comment was completely unnecessary and I glared at the perverted old man, his laughter suddenly died knowing he offended me by his lame attempt of a joke. He learned to fear me now that I have become the God of Destruction as compared to when I was still a mortal Saiyan, though there were still times when he'll cross the line thinking he has authority over a newbie like me because he was the older, wiser and more experienced god.

I sighed. "So I guess I had no other choice but to wait."

I gave Shin my present, a box of Big Red Robe Tea, which is the most expensive tea on Earth. These two deities always loved drinking tea so I thought I could bait them with this for information but they gave me none. I still gave it to them for the trouble I did.

"That's all I need. Thanks." I said before walking back to where Whis was waiting. "Let's return to Earth, Whis. Boksa said he wanted to introduce me to his grandson today."

"Certainly, milord." Whis obeyed and with a tap of his staff, we blasted off towards Earth.

We landed infront of the old Capsule Corporation lawn. The building sure has been changed into a modernized mansion, yet it's still my home. My descendants made sure that the house is all mine, as the headquarters have been transferred to another location during Trunks' time. This place has been transformed into a residential home for my family since then. As the generations passed by and my descendants branched out, they decided to just move out, leaving only the heir of the first family to inherit and take care of this property. That said heir would be living with me at this place until he reaches that time he finds his own family and move out.

As soon as we landed, a man in his early sixties greeted us. He had thin black hair, some already greying above his balding head. His soft eyes dark and wrinkled.

"Welcome back," he smiled at me. He was Boksa, one of my descendants. For some reason, he clearly didn't inherit Saiyan power and he lived his entire life as a human. The Earth had always been so peaceful since our last battle that nobody had any desire to train. I let them be. I'm more than powerful enough to protect the Earth from threats if there were any.

"Have you already eaten? We've prepared a feast for you." he asked.

It was kind of awkward seeing your own descendant older than you are. I didn't say anything as I sauntered at the way he led me and Whis to eat.

"This was especially prepared by Pantus." Boksa said, waving his hand at the table filled with different kinds of food. Pantus was another descendant, Boksa's son, who followed his dream to become a world-famous chef. He had somehow reminded me of Bulma's mother with how sumptuous his meals are.

"Report," I commanded Boksa. He began to report to me how the Capsule Corporation was going and some family matters. It was good to hear that the Capsule Corporation still remained the top company for technology and automobiles. I was worried that someone would mess it up, which of course I wouldn't want to happen so I would always ask for reports about my wife's company and its progress. Bulma would talk about it to me years ago and somehow, I learned the in and outs of the company and their business. It really wasn't that hard to understand when I used to make negotiations and run a 'planet trade' business while being a soldier in the Freeza Army. Plus, I was a prince born to rule my people so my leadership skills are absolutely unquestionable. While Boksa was currently the head of the family, he still respected my authority as their ancestor so he would often seek my advices about these matters.

"Good," I said. Everything was doing great.

"Yes, Pantus and Mei-chan are expecting their child soon." he also reported. "I heard it's a female, so I guess Nana-kun will be glad to have a cousin." and then he chuckled.

Mei is Pantus' wife while Nana is Boksa's grandson with his daughter, Blum. Boksa was pleased with the news.

"Send them my regards." I told him and I turned to my head to my angel. "Whis, let's prepare something for the girl."

"Yes, milord." Whis said with a smile.

I returned my attention to Boksa. "About Nana..."

"Yes, I will introduce him to you soon. I just had someone pick him up from school." he said.

"I can't wait to see him." I told him.

"I know. It's quite rare to see someone in the bloodline who looked exactly like you do." he chuckled.

I'm sure I'll dote on that boy just for his looks. I was wondering if he's like his grandfather and mother who didn't inherit Saiyan powers. I was hoping he had since my genes seemed more dominant on him for being able to look just like me.

We heard the door opened and saw a man wearing black formal suit holding the hand of a five year old boy wearing cram school uniform. And yes, everything about him looked exactly as me.

Boksa took the boy's hand and they walked towards me. The boy looked up to me with an intimidating dark glare.

"This is my grandson, Vegeta Benolencé Miyasen-Briefs the Seventh." he said. The boy was also named after me, using the name I used on Earth. His nickname, Nana means Seventh. "Nana-kun, this is your uncle."

The boy blinked at me curiously. "Grandpa. How come he is my uncle? I thought your children are only mom and uncle Pantus."

"It is because he is my nephew."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Woah! He does look as dashing as I am!" he gasped in awe.

"Hello," I said, crouching down so I can look at him eye to eye. "You must be Nana. I'm your uncle Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Woah! We even have the same name!"

"You're named after me, you should be honored."

"So does that mean your dad is older than grandpa?"

"Yeah."

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "How odd..." he muttered to himself, glaring at me. "For some reason, I can tell how much you guys are lying to me."

"Are you calling me a liar?!" yelled Boksa.

"Yes!"

The boy flinched when Boksa threatened to smack his head.

Woah. He's quite a perceptive one. So it seems he has inherited some of my Saiyan abilities.

I smiled. "Truth or not, why don't you pretend that it is the truth for now? I am your uncle. Trust me. Will there be another way for us to be this 'dashing', hm?" I said.

His dark eyes narrowed, "Why should I pretend?"

"Because it is family tradition."

"Family tradition?"

Boksa cut in. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to tell him all the details."

"It doesn't matter." I told him. "You'll soon learn the truth, boy."

Nana backed away a little and hid behind his grandfather. "You don't look like you're someone I can trust." he muttered, still glaring cautiously at me.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" yelled Boksa, finally smacking the boy behind his head.

Nana looked up to him with a betrayed gaze, rubbing at his head. "Why? Even if we look the same, he gives off quite a scary feeling about him!" he defended.

"That's exactly why you should respect him!"

"But-!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about this. He was the only son and heir that's why he's a little spoiled."

The boy kinda reminded me of Trunks when he was a child. I straightened and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Worry not. I've dealt with kids with that kind of attitude." I assured him.

"Please discipline him as you wish." Boksa leaned forward to me and whispered, winking. "-just as how you did with me and Pantus."

"The generation of today has grown soft." I mumbled in a low voice.

"You always say that each passing generation. I am thankful for the discipline you taught us. It was cruel but it was all worth it." then he pulled away.

"So Nana-kun, from now on, you will be with Uncle Vegeta." Boksa announced.

"What?!" the boy whined.

"Worry not, boy. He'll take care of you. He's a nice uncle, I'm sure you'll love him. Just... Don't set his temper off with your mischievousness."

"Now I'm even more scared of him." Nana whispered to himself.

He laughed at his grandson. "Worry not, Nana. He doesn't bite. So long as you are a good little boy, of course."

"And if I'm not?"

"He won't hesitate to break your bones." Boksa laughed.

"Please take good care of him." Boksa told him.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"But..." Nana whined.

"Don't be like that. Me, your mother and your father will visit you once in a while. Call to us when you wish to speak with us or if you needed anything. Okay?"

With that, Boksa left Nana, whom I would later refer to as Jii, to be with me whenever I stay on Earth. I doted on him as if he was my own son. I shared my food with him, gave him the presents he always wanted during holidays, taught him many things when it comes to his education. I told him bedtime stories about our adventures he thought were only made up stories yet he was always fascinated by them. Sometimes, he would tell me about his dreams after he wakes up.

Of course, I was also strict with him despite being a doting 'uncle'. I disciplined him as much as I did to my heirs and descendants. He would sometimes hate me for it, but he was just as scared as the others before him at me and my wrath. He was a troublemaker.

Despite all that, he was something to be proud of. He was a genius both at being a fighter and in academics. He's no warrior like me and had no superpowers, but his Saiyan instincts were sharp and precise.

All these years, he was completely unaware of me being a God of Destruction. What he knew is that I have a secret job he doesn't have any idea about, which would sometimes make him quite suspicious. He thought I had a strange friend in Whis, too. I wonder what he thinks about it considering he had the gift of perception as I have. He never dared to say anything about it though, perhaps out of his fear of inciting my temper.

Pantus and Mei decided to live overseas before the woman gave birth, he said he was offered a job there as a celebrity chef. I gave them my blessings. I loved watching at his TV shows. Sometimes, I would tell Whis or Jii to cook food like what he was showing in the TV.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, I was summoned in the heavenly realm with the rest of the Gods of creation and destruction of the other 11 universes. Daishinkan warned us of an upcoming catastrophe. He didn't go into much details because it was just a vision he had.

Daishinkan said "I saw that death and chaos will be bestowed over the multiverse where it has decided to pour its deathly wrath. It had been centuries since Amanojaku's mysterious disappearance. Perhaps, this catastrophic event is caused by his impending return to the mortal world. You gods must prepare yourselves for this. He could be reborn as a mortal into your universe anytime soon."

"Amanojaku? You meant that Amanojaku that has spread its evil influence throughout Universes 13 to 18 that's why Zeno-sama has wiped those universes from existence?" Liquiir asked. He is a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow eyes and three tails.

"Yes."

"That insolent pest! When I see him I am going to destroy him!" Jin growled to himself. He is the God of Destruction of Universe 12. An aquatic humanoid with grey scales, red eyes and two fin-shaped ears on the sides of his head.

"Who says you are going to destroy him? I am going to destroy him!" Quitela argued. This argumentative mustard colored rat is Universe 4's God of Destruction.

I watched in silence as they argued with each other over who is going to destroy that Amanojaku thing. I noticed the other gods and their angels silently looking over my direction. I get it, most of them are still unwelcoming towards me. They have hated my predecessor but I guess they're even more hateful of me because I was able to ascend to this position by Daishinkan's favor. They hated the fact that I was able to become a God of Destruction in order to save the existence of my wife whom they all agreed to destroy. The only gods and angels who doesn't have much bitterness at me were Universe 6's God of Destruction and the twin brother of Beerus Champa, his guide angel, Vados, Universe 10's Supreme Kai Gowasu, Universe 2's Goddess of Destruction Heles and the eldest among the guide angels, Universe 10's Kusu.

As I watched as those noisy Gods of Destruction argue over who's destroying this Amanojaku, I was beginning to ponder to myself what kind of creature it was.

Somebody snickered, "Look at him being so lost in thought. He probably didn't understand what Daishinkan was talking about. Did Beerus even teach him anything?"

Are they talking about me? I shifted my eyes to the owner of the voice and gave him a warning glare. It belonged to the despicable Supreme Kai of Universe 9, Roh. The green skinned God of Destruction with orange hair and thick facial hair named Sidra who was kneeling next to him hushed him.

I fought the desire to open my mouth to yell back at him. I had to hold it all back else Bulma's soul won't get reborn. I turned my head to my Supreme Kai and asked him in a low, quiet voice, "Hey Shin, what's an amanojaku?"

Shin looked at me in surprise as if he couldn't believe I was asking him that. He probably thinks the same as Roh was but I figured out he probably knew I had no idea already since he can read minds. Perhaps that's the reason why Roh could tell I know nothing about this Amanojaku.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "Amanojaku was a heavily malevolent spirit deity that has the powers to create chaos and destruction in his wake. They say it has power greater than a destroyer god."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I grinned.

"Enough arguing," Daishinkan said. "The plan is for you to watch over any changes in your universe and if you have seen any sign that might foresee Amanojaku's rebirth into your universe, you must report to us first. Do not try chasing it on your own, especially the Gods of Destruction, for it might inflict its virus unto you and use you in its penchant to destroy the multiverse."

"We understand, Daishinkan-sama." everybody said in unison. Daishinkan nodded and disappeared to thin air.

When he's gone, I felt everyone's eyes fall on my direction.

"You heard him, Vegeta." Khai, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11 said.

"Of course, I do. I'm not deaf, you know." I snapped, irritated.

"How can we trust a former mortal Saiyan to the task? I'm sure he'll be praying that Amanojaku would be reborn in his universe." snickered Sidra.

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as Kakarot!" I retorted.

"God of Destruction or not, you are still Saiyan in mind and body. I'm sure you are quaking with excitement and curiosity about Amanojaku right now. You are no different from Son Goku when it comes to that." Toppo, who replaced Belmod as Universe 11's God of Destruction said.

"Well, yeah. I won't lie I was a little curious about it and how much power it possessed since it forced Zeno to destroy Universes 13 to 18 when it got out of control."

"That's Zeno-sama for you, Saiyan!" corrected Arak with a sharp hiss.

"Be careful with your thoughts, Vegeta." Heles warned. "Amanojaku is an extremely powerful entity. It's beyond anything you have encountered. It can feed on your darkest desires."

I snorted out loud.

"Don't tell him that, Heles! We're actually expecting him to fall into Amanojaku's trap so we can destroy them both!" roared Quitela.

"Sorry but I cannot let that happen. Plus, no one is allowed to destroy Vegeta or anyone unless Zeno-sama permits it." Heles defended me.

"We all know that Amanojaku might get reborn in Universe 7 since it's the easiest target to latch itself in. After all, the gods of that universe are the most pathetic among us." Roh said, giving my group a disgusted look which made my ire grow even further.

"You are one to talk! Have you forgotten how I managed to push Toppo off the ring during the Tournament of Power?!" I quickly retorted back, finally giving in to my anger.

"Hey, that was a long time ago! I'm still a destroyer trainee back then!" Toppo cried out.

"And I was still a mortal back then." I snorted before I tilted my chin up and gave them a haughty smirk. "Ooh, I completely forgot that you were all erased in existence when that happened... But thanks to _my_ universe you are enjoying your privilege of your existence right now. How dare you underestimate me and my universe? Did you honestly think that I was lying on my bed being depressed all these years? You are right when you said I am first and foremost, Saiyan. Too bad most of you didn't know how I humiliated Belmod when he dared to underestimate the power of my people right in front of me. Do you want to know what I told him back then?"

Everyone stared at each other for a moment before Quitela snorted and said with a disparaging tone. "Fine, let's hear it."

"We Saiyans have no limits to our potential. The more we fight, the more we are in a pinch, the more we are challenged, we grow stronger and stronger. Each time we are pushed to our breaking points, we just break through our limits and tap into a new level of power."

I looked down into my hands. I may be an immortal Destroyer God now but I am the same prince of the fighting Saiyan warrior race. My abilities as a Saiyan combined with my masteral and control over my divine powers of destruction made me the unique one according to Whis. I get stronger and stronger each day, thanks to the special Saiyan ability that allows us to grow in power the more we fight, my instantaneous recuperation brought by my immortality and my guide angel's wise teachings and harsh training.

"Yes, that's right. You have no idea how much stronger I have become." I said with a wide, taunting grin. "You'll be surprised."

Quitela snorted out loud, "How arrogant! I know you're just bluffing! No matter how much you train, you will never be a match to your superiors."

"Why don't you try me then? All of you at once if you want." I challenged with confidence.

Heles giggled in amusement, "I love just how confident he is." she said to her angel.

Champa just groaned lazily while both Whis and Vados let out a sigh.

"Alright, that's enough. You know the rules. It is a taboo for the gods to fight and destroy each other." Whis cut the verbal fights off. "And Vegeta-sama, please calm down and control your temper. We do not wish to provoke anyone here."

"I know that." I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Insolent fools. For you to underestimate my personal pride and the pride of the Saiyans and the entire Universe 7 in front of me..."

Whis knew how much I hated it when someone dares to underestimate my pride both as a God of Destruction of the Seventh universe, as a Saiyan Warrior or anything in between. Anyone who would shall pay the consequences.

"Just know this, you all. If ever Amanojaku is reborn in my universe, we will deal with it on our own! I'll make sure that if anyone in here will have the privilege to destroy it, it would be me! Then and only then I can prove myself to all of you that I am the strongest among all of us. Got that?!"

Those were my last words to them as I turned my head to my guide angel. "Let's go home, Whis. I'm tired of the ugly faces of these 'low-level so-called deities'."

And then I gave the others a haughty smirk before Whis had me and Shin transported back to the godly realm of Universe 7.

I can say I did an awesome job showing these puny gods to never underestimate the pride of a Saiyan Warrior. I couldn't be any more prouder of myself at that moment. I was always been detested by a lot of people due to me being an 'arrogant Saiyan monkey' yet I never cared about any of that. To me, that so-called 'arrogance' is the very definition of my Saiyan Pride. Yes, there's no way I would let anyone, not even the gods, the angels or even the King of all, underestimate the power of the Saiyan Warrior race. I will never forgive anyone who would dare to injure our pride.

I swear I am going to show to them all the pinnacle power of the Saiyan Prince who had become the God of Destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> Shinigami - A god of death, one who leads the soul of a dead person in the afterlife, also known as the Grim Reaper in some cultures.
> 
> Amanojaku - is usually depicted as a kind of small demon and is thought to be able to provoke a person's darkest desires and thus instigates them into perpetrating wicked deeds. The character in the story is based on the mythical creature of the same name, and the original concept of Beerus. (See Chapter 4 notes).
> 
> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> 「I ＷＩＬＬ ＢＥ ＴＨＥＲＥ」
> 
> Performed by: Shownu of Monsta X
> 
> 「ＡＬＬ ＩＮ ＧＯＯＤ ＴＩＭＥ」
> 
> Performed by: Mami Kawada


	3. Part III

**3**

* * *

You and your pride, as always." Whis sighed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. It has become his favorite catchphrase since the day he decided to train me on how to unleash my Super Saiyan god powers back when I was still a mortal Saiyan. He always say those words whenever I get too stubborn even after he has warned me not to do something troublesome and would get things messed up.

I could feel Shin's odd stare as he was probably debating within himself whether to speak or not. I turned to him and smiled, "What is it?"

Shin shrugged uneasily, darting his eyes away, "I... I just thought you shouldn't have provoked the other gods that way. It would be hard for us to seek their help if Amanojaku indeed showed itself in our Universe and we cannot do anything about it."

I snorted out loud, "Don't worry about it. We can find a way." I told him.

"But, Vegeta-sama!"

Why do I get the feeling that this has happened before? Hundreds of years ago? Inside Babidi's ship?

"Aha! There you go again, Shin! Honestly if you and I weren't bounded together I would have destroyed you already for always underestimating me!"

"No, I'm not! You have no idea how extremely powerful Amanojaku is! He's even more powerful than Babidi and if-!"

"-Just as I have no idea how 'extremely powerful' Majin Buu was years ago?"

Shin frowned at my sarcastic commentary, "Yes."

"Look, back then I was a mortal Saiyan. I had a mortal body that has mortal limits. Compared to now as an immortal god of Destruction, each time I take damage, recovers instantly and is pushed to the limits, I grow exponentially stronger and stronger. It's the secret formula to the powers of the mighty Saiyan Race combined with the powers of divinity."

"I think you are misinterpreting what Kaioshin-sama was saying, Vegeta-sama." Whis interrupted. "As your teacher, I agree that what you are trying to say is actually true. However, you forgot one clear detail. Amanojaku is a spirit deity, meaning it could attach itself to anyone or anything it wants so please do not take it lightly. And I think you, being the most powerful deity of the Seventh Universe, will be Amanojaku's target. That's if he gets reborn in this Universe, of course."

"Like I'll let that stupid spirit attach itself to me."

"If it possessed Jii for example, are you willing to destroy your own descendant?"

"Of course." I huffed. Whis raised a thin eyebrow at my cold response.

"Let me rephrase that. What if Bulma gets reincarnated and Amanojaku attaches itself to her soul? Are you willing to destroy her by your own two hands?"

"That's-!"

"That is your weakness." Whis pointed out. I froze, unable to find the words to retort back. "If Amanojaku finds that out, this entire Universe will be plunged into chaos and destruction. Not because of your powers as a God of Destruction but because of your own unnecessary arrogance and your stray thoughts. That's exactly what the late Beerus pointed out to you many years ago. That is also the reason why Quitela told Heles not to say anything to you so they can destroy both you and Amanojaku together. They were actually trying to kill two birds in one stone by hoping that Amanojaku gets reborn in this Universe so it can attach itself to you. They saw through your weakness and they plan to use it against you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I shrugged, feeling kind of humiliated. "Well... I was going to say _'That's obvious. Of course, my duties as a God of Destruction shall always come first.',_ but here you are thinking I won't be able to destroy her reincarnation just because it used to be my beloved blue." I mumbled.

Whis gave me a doubtful look and I tried to ignore it as I turned my back on him. 

I knew I was pretending. My feelings for my dead wife was unquestionable. When Whis pointed out that it could become my weakness when I fight this Amanojaku thing, I remember the times in my younger days when I thought the same thing. I was proven wrong and he knows how many times I gained new levels of power just by thinking of my family. However, both Beerus and Whis pointed out to me so many times that it could become a potential weakness to me when I decided to become a God of Destruction. I do not really understand why Whis would remind me such a thing and call my feelings chains and weights now.

"Listen, I do not regret whatever I said or did just now. That's why I have to seek an even greater power. I have to grow stronger in order to protect the Seventh Universe no matter what and prove myself to those who dared to underestimate not just me but my Universe entirely. I will never let that Amanojaku touch my family or even her reincarnation. I will pull him out and destroy him if he does, I swear!"

Shin stared at Whis. My guide angel shook his head once again about my stubbornness.

"You and your pride..." Whis sighed. "Fine. Just say the word and we'll begin your training."

"Vegeta-sama has never changed. Prideful and arrogant as always." Shin chuckled to himself.

"Actually, this is the first time in his five hundred years of being the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe that I saw him this fired up again. He may act like he's the same most of the time but I know... I was getting worried about him since Lady Bulma's untimely death. Perhaps, the other gods underestimating his pride and Amanojaku's threat brought back the lost fire in him."

"So does that mean what you said to Quitela and the others is just a bluff?" Shin gasped at me in surprise.

"Not really. The reason why I stopped their squabble is because I'm afraid of what would happen to Vegeta if a fight indeed breaks out. Yes, it is a taboo for gods to battle each other but there is another reason why I told him to control his temper." Whis responded.

"What? But I thought you said you didn't want him to provoke anyone?"

"Yes, I didn't want him to provoke anyone into provoking him into revealing his secret."

"Secret?"

Whis gazed at me with a questioning look, silently asking if he should let Shin into our little secret.

"Enough of this, Whis. Stop saying things that you shouldn't." I ordered him.

"Of course, milord."Whis chuckled.

"Let's go. Let me leave something for Jii for a moment and let's begin training."

"As you wish."

We went to Earth and returned to my residence. I had Whis fill the kitchen with all the groceries and food so Jii can feed for himself while I am gone. I called Boksa to tell him that I will be gone for a while and have someone take care of Jii in my absence.

I took my smartphone and ordered the newest release of the gaming consoles and some of the best selling games it can play. I left a note on the fridge: _'You know the drill. You can play these all you want but make sure to keep your grades up or I will kill you. I'll be gone for a while, Jii. Take care of yourself. I left you with everything you need while I am gone. Call your grandfather or your parents if you need anything more.'_

I met with the babysitter Boksa assigned for a moment and gave her a few instructions before I left.

Whis brought me to a different dimension his staff created for me to train in. He called this place a _'Closed Space'_ and I had been training here since I became the God of Destruction. It basically has the same properties and abilities as the Room of Spirit and Time but is more powerful than that. Inside this place, the time, temperature, gravity, air pressure and the surroundings can change to unbelievable levels. It can also create powerful opponents for me to train with. It was a harsh and intense training ground, perfect for someone as powerful as a God of Destruction.

According to Whis, this is the only place where I can unleash my full power and fight without holding anything back. As this is a closed space separate from the real world, nobody aside from Whis can witness my continuous growth in strength. That is the secret we were trying to keep. Whis stopped the squabble between me and the other gods to prevent them from knowing the truth about my true power. Like I said, being born as a mortal Saiyan with royal blood and ascending to the realm of the deities by becoming an immortal God of Destruction made me the unique one among the other gods.

Unleashing my divine powers as the God of Destruction in its full force, I crouched down into a fighting stance as my surroundings warped into the new stage of my training.

* * *

Three Earth days later, which is equal to three years in the closed space, I ended my training. After Whis had magically cleaned me up with a wave of his staff, I proceeded to the feast he had sumptuously prepared for me. While he waited for me to finish my food, he received an unexpected call from Shin.

"Hello, Kaioshin-sama." Whis said to the glowing crystal of his staff as he answered the call.

"Good afternoon, Whis-san. Is Vegeta-sama with you today? I have something to report." I heard Shin said. Whis turned his eyes to me and I nodded silently, giving him the permission to put the call in holographic format. Whis lightly tapped his staff twice against the floor and Shin's holographic image zoomed in from the crystal.

"What is it?" I asked, putting my chopsticks down and gazed up at Shin.

"We have received a report that something odd is happening within the North Sector. I've been communicating with King Kai of the North about this." Shin informed.

King Kai is the guardian Deity of the North Galaxy.

"And?" I asked.

"The planet in question is Planet Miho of the Ku System, universal code, Planet 2492 Silver 997, home to the Yokojins."

I narrowed my eyes when I heard a familiar term. "Yokojins, eh?"

"Are they familiar to you?" asked Whis.

"Yeah." I responded. "Like the Saiyans, the Yokojins also awaken their true power and true forms during the full moon. The Nine Tailed foxes. They have an uncanny ability to eat and absorb the ki of their enemies and add it to their own power. In their beast forms, they have a hunger for their enemy's livers. They aren't exactly evil though because as far as I know they also fight against other races that threaten their home and neighboring planets."

"Sounds like you know much about them." Whis said.

"I was actually sent on a mission to eliminate them when I was a child. It's one mission I failed. After that, I completely forgot about them. I was sent to another mission and I never get the chance to get my revenge on them."

"Really? What a coincidence this is." Shin said.

"It seems you are offering some chance for Vegeta-sama to get his revenge, Kaioshin-sama." Whis muttered with a look of disapproval.

"Uh... I'm not exactly saying that. I didn't know he had a history with them. My apologies. I'll try to look for someone else to investigate-."

"Wait, Shin." I stopped him.

"What is it, Vegeta-sama?"

"Whatever history I had with them in the past doesn't matter to me anymore. As a God of Destruction, I have duties to fulfill and any personal or emotional attachments should not stop me. What happened to the Yokojins and you contacted me?"

"Uhm..." Shin hesitated at first, unsure if he should tell me or not. He reluctantly did so. "You see, King Kai of the North sensed an incredible evil power appear on that planet and it's spreading across the world like a plague. I was thinking if we should start investigating it as it could be a sign of Amanojaku's rebirth."

"I see. Then I'll go and investigate it."

"But, Vegeta-sama, Daishinkan-sama said that-!"

"I know, I know. I'm not going to chase it, okay? I'm just going to take a closer look." I assured him. I waved my hand to silently tell Whis to hang up.

"Thank you for the information, Kaioshin-sama." Whis said before he tapped the end of his staff twice on the floor. Shin's holographic image burst into green sparks.

I proceeded to finish all the food before me as fast as I could before I said, "I'm done. Let's go, Whis."

Whis chuckled to himself. "You look raring to go already?"

"Of course." I snorted.

"Alright then."

* * *

Whis took me right in front of Planet Miho with his hyperspace flight. As soon as I saw the planet before my eyes, I immediately flinched at the extremely maleficent energies I could sense down there. It hit me like an extremely nauseous odor.

"What the hell is this?!" I harshly demanded Whis. I know that even if I cannot sense ki during the time I first visited this planet as a child, this planet was never this evil.

"Hm... It seems this was even worse than whatever happened to the Saiyans during your first life." Whis responded.

"What?"

Whis stared at me for a moment. A hard gaze. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Do you still wish to proceed to the investigation? We can go and report this incident to Daishinkan-sama." he asked.

"Of course." I responded in a soft snort.

"As you wish, milord." he said.

I slowly exhaled and closed my eyes. Whis used his angel powers to change my clothes into my disguise uniform. A black trench coat on top of my dark blue jumpsuit and my typical white boots. A pendant resembling Whis' crystal on his staff dangled on a golden chain around my neck. This serves as my communication device with my guide angel and the Kaioushin as I do my investigations.

"There you go. Take care and do not go reckless, okay?" Whis said.

I nodded before I descended to the planet.

As soon as I landed on an unpopulated place on Planet Miho, the first thing I had to do was to find the 'perfect disguise' in order to blend in with the people. For me to do so, I have to find someone and replace his existence by destroying his body and soul, and taking his remaining life force into mine. By doing this, I am basically taking his entire identity. People shall recognize me as that person until the time I disregard it.

I stretched out my ki senses to find those who are still not infected by this evil and found someone perfect for me to replace. I waited for him at a park while he was on his way home after buying what it seemed was a chiffon cake. He was a handsome young man, probably around his late twenties if I compare them with humans. With jet black hair, fair skin and a sharp look in his brown eyes. He doesn't look different from humans actually. His body build is about my size, though he wasn't muscular and he donned something that looked more expensive than the common Yokojin I saw back then. He looked like he came from a noble family. Despite the valiant look on his face when he saw me, I could tell that he has a pure heart. He kind of reminded me of my younger brother, Tarble, who had the same fearsome features as I have but is actually a gentle one.

"Who are you?" he asked when he found me. He probably could tell that I am not from this world.

"I am Vegeta the Fourth, the last Crown Prince of the Saiyan Warrior Race." I answered him.

"Saiya..?"

He was confused. It was sad that he probably has never heard of us because five hundred years had already passed since Kakarot and I have supposedly perished in this universe.

I stepped forward towards him. He instinctively stepped back in trepidation for some reason. I could smell his fear from here. He could probably feel just how intimidating and dangerous I truly am. It was a common reaction despite me not unleashing my powers yet.

"Is... Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked in a stuttering, breaking tone.

I stopped just right in front of him, looking up at his brown eyes. "That's right." I responded.

"What... What is it?"

"That existence of yours. I need to borrow it."

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, even more confused.

I raised a hand, pointing at him with my index finger, concentrating my powers as the God of Destruction into the tip of my finger and lightly poked his chest.

_Kawaru._

In an instant, the young man's body flashed a blinding purple light. It slowly turned into light particles until it coalesced into a small sphere of ki energy. His clothes and his belongings dropped to the ground right in front of me.

 _'Such a weak ki_ ," I observed as I took the sphere into my hand. I smirked. Yes, this could be the perfect disguise for me.

I closed my hand into a tight fist, absorbing the existence of that young man and forcing my own power into it. As I did that, all memories and emotions of this man flashed at the back of my mind as if I was playing the video of his entire life in fast forward. I gathered all the information I needed before picking up the clothes and things he left on the ground.

Hmm... No wonder why he wears such clothing. He is a prince who was sent out of the Palace. He's very much like my younger brother indeed and for some reason, as soon as I took over his existence, it felt kind of familiar to me, as if I had a deeper connection to this person.

_Could he really be?_

I went somewhere to hide myself while I change my clothes with his while questioning Whis about something.

"Hey, Whis." I called.

"I'm here, Vegeta-sama. Do you need anything?" Whis responded from the flashing crystal of the necklace he gave me.

"The existence I just took over. Can you feel it?"

"Yes, I can."

"Will you be able to find any information about this person's previous life just by sensing his ki?"

"Hmm... Let's see. I'll try. Just give me a minute, please." Whis replied. "Is there any reason why you are curious about this, milord?"

"Nothing. There's just something familiar with it. Perhaps it contains a specific information that could help me with the investigation."

"Oh, what a surprise!" Whis said in awe. "He seems to be in his third cycle of life now. In both his first and second lives, he was a Saiyan like you and he looked very much like you do too. Oh my. I can see that he is indeed a relative of yours. He was your younger brother in his first and second cycles of life."

"What?"

So my younger brother, Tarble was reincarnated as a Yokojin Prince named Rin Miyo and still has the same personality and fate as he did?

Going through Miyo's memories, I learned that he had a rough relationship with his father, Jiyo, the King of this Planet because of some concubine he was suspecting to be a _'conniving snake'_. I had no idea why though but it seems Miyo was sensing something sinister within that odd woman, suspecting her to be the one who murdered his mother, the Queen, a few months ago. He also learned that the woman was pregnant with his _'sibling'_ Miyo doesn't want to accept and that his father was planning to make her his new queen soon.

"For some reason, I can feel that there's something odd going on in here." I muttered. "Whis, I'll call you back when I find more clues."

"Anytime, milord."

* * *

Using Miyo's memories, I came home to a rather humble looking house made of mud bricks and roofed by dried leaves. For someone who has royal blood and wears such noble clothing, this place seemed a little less of his status as a prince. It was a commoner's home.

Two people, a female and a male who looked to be the same age as Miyo approached me in an anxious manner.

"Your highness!" they said.

"Where have you been all this time?! We were looking all around for you!" whined the female.

According to Miyo's memories, these two people have been serving him as his attendant and bodyguard since he was a child.

"I went to the bakery to buy this." I said, showing them the chiffon cake Miyo brought earlier before I took over his place.

"You could have ordered us to buy it for you! You know how dangerous it is for you to just roam around! The virus might get to you! If you become one of them, His Majesty will have our heads for dinner!"

I rolled my eyes off her. "Like I'll get sick that easily." I mumbled. I threw my shoes on the pavement and hurled the box of cake on the floor. Like I have the time to eat that thing. I heard the two of them, Miyo's servants, whispered to each other.

"Odd. Has Prince Miyo ever acted that way?"

I ignored that. I have no qualms about the manners or reputation of this prince at all. I was only here to use his existence as my tool to investigate this area before I decide to destroy this world.

I went straight to the living room to turn on the television. I need to see the news. It was perfect timing that the reporter was talking about the virus the female mentioned earlier.

The virus was of unknown origin but there was a speculation that it started to spread on a bordello near the Royal City. The virus isn't a physical sickness like how it affects humans, it attacks the mental state of the mind, feeding on the person's inner 'desires' and intensifying it to the point of the patient's mental breakdown, thus amplifying his power to unknown levels and turning them into evil 'monsters' that feed on the blood of their kind. This said virus spreads through contact so long as the next victim has an evil desire in his heart.

I frowned. For some reason, I think I heard a story familiar to that somewhere.

"Prince Miyo, would you like to have some of the cake you just bought?" asked the female.

"I don't want any. You two can have it all." I coldly responded as I took the remote to turn off the television and went straight to Miyo's room upstairs.

I locked the door, turned on the lights and pulled the curtains to the sides, overlooking the backyard.

"Whis, Kaioshin, come in." I called.

"I'm here, Vegeta-sama." Shin responded along Whis' "Yes, milord."

"So it seems that the evil stink in this planet was caused by a so-called virus of unknown origin. I watched the news earlier and it isn't an ordinary sickness that made the Yokojins mad and turn evil all of a sudden. This virus feeds on the evil desires of the heart and its spreading its influence across the planet."

"That sounds alot like what Amanojaku did a long time ago." Shin said.

"Really? Does that mean that Amanojaku is here?" I asked.

"Hold your horses, Vegeta-sama. Remember what Daishinkan-sama said during the meeting."

"Mm," I nodded. "Report to him any changes that maybe a sign of Amanojaku's mortal birth and do not chase it on my own. I know, Whis." I muttered. "Anyways, going through the memories of this Yokojin Prince, it seems that the King isn't doing anything about this so-called virus. There is a probability that he's just allowing this to happen."

"Yes, that could be it."

"I'll go and talk to him so I could find some more clues from him."

"Should we report this to Daishinkan?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. Go on and do that, both of you. Tell him to contact me if he wants more details."

"Okay. I'll do that."

I hanged up and jumped to Miyo's bed, lying on my back and looking up at the ceiling as I gathered my thoughts.

A virus spreading evil like a plague, huh? I wonder where I heard a similar story to that. I thought hard about it until I felt a stupid migraine, going through the variety of stories, legends and rumors I've heard my entire mortal life but I still couldn't find the right answer.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I know I heard it somewhere. The question is where and what exactly was it?

The other question I had in my mind is about the coincidence of meeting Miyo, the reincarnation of my younger brother. It was as if this was a set up for me.

"Strange." I muttered.

I heard the female shout downstairs, "Dinner time, your highness!"

* * *

I was gazing hard at Miyo's servants. Come to think of it, these two people kinda look familiar too.

"Is anything on my face?" asked the short, obese man whom I learned was called as Oino. He gazed with an odd look at the female sitting next to him.

"Your highness. Is something wrong? You seem to be acting really strange since you came back this afternoon." asked the female named Honey.

"Nothing." I responded coldly. I ignored them and proceeded with eating the dinner she prepared.

Oino laughed awkwardly, "Does it have something to do with how His Majesty treated you? I know it's really upsetting how he chose that bitch over his own son, but..."

"I couldn't care less about his relationship with his mistress. What I want to know is why he isn't doing anything about the virus out there!" I growled.

"Don't you think he's being forced to do that?" said Honey.

I looked up to her face, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, His Majesty used to be a great King revered by the people for his leadership. But, since that day he met Amano-san... That's when he became mad and cruel. I think it's that woman's influence on him!"

Woman? Does she mean the King's concubine? If I remember correctly, she's currently pregnant with the King's child, Miyo doesn't want to accept them and due to that, the King sent the Prince away from the Palace. Miyo doesn't like the woman for some reason. He doesn't trust her. He could sense something sinister about his father's concubine that made him sure she was his mother's murderer.

This royal family drama revolved around political power and influences I guess.

"There was a rumor that the King sold his soul to that devilish woman already. I mean what kind of father would kick his own son out just like that?"

I know someone like that. My father had sent Tarble off our home planet because he was disgraced by my brother's lack of ferocity as a Saiyan Warrior. I sighed. I was beginning to suspect that this King is my father's reincarnation.

I turned my head towards the exit just in time as someone knocked against its wood frame. The three of us left the dining room to see who was that visiting us at this time of the night and found what it could be were the King's soldiers. The commander wearing what I recognize was a traditional General's uniform bowed down before me.

"Prince Miyo, you are being summoned by His Majesty in the Royal Palace." he said.

I kept an imperious countenance, which was odd considering Miyo's true personality. For some reason, I am acting on instinct just as how I was as the Prince of the Saiyan Race.

"What stupidity is it? Why would a foolish King suddenly summon the prince he had heartlessly kicked out of the Palace just to make an impression to a lowly woman?!" I demanded.

Everyone stared at me in shock, surprised that for the first time, their cowardly prince was acting this fierce.

"Prince Miyo..." I heard Honey whimpered anxiously. She was probably fearing for my life due to my brashness or was worried about how the Miyo she knew was acting right now.

"It is because he is gravely sick and wishes to see his son for the last time." said the Commander in a slightly terrified way.

I sighed in exasperation, I guess it is time for me to teach this mongrel of a King a lesson he will never forget.

"Fine. Lead me the way."

* * *

I let them lead the way to the Royal Palace and to the throne Hall where the King, Miyo's father waited. All the guards left us to talk.

King Jiyo was leaning against the back seat of his throne, weak and sickly looking. I could sense something going on with his ki though.

"How have you been, my son?" he asked in a weak, groaning tone.

"Doing well and alive, father." I responded in a cold voice. I shifted my eyes to look around this spacious throne hall. It seems the concubine isn't anywhere near us.

He gazed down at me and smiled weakly. "It has been a long time since I last saw you. Is that all you have to say?"

I sighed and gave him a cold glare.

"The world is in total chaos. Have you seen how your kingdom is unstable? How come you're not doing anything at all?" I demanded, still with that icy stare.

"Can't you see how helpless I am in this state, Miyo?" he groaned.

"Are you really helpless? Or is your weak mind always that pathetic to begin with?" I retorted. I shook my head as I continued. "You never changed. How could you always let something evil control you and make a puppet out of you this way? Weren't you the one that taught me to always hold on to my will and my pride no matter what?"

The King stared at me in confusion for a moment and I gazed up at him with a valiant look.

And then, King Jiyo laughed.

"I see... I see..." he chuckled. "I knew it was you. I knew that look and that power of yours is familiar to me..."

"..."

"Yon, my son. It's been a long time."

My eyes narrowed slightly at what he just called me. Did he just call me by the nickname my father used to call me when I was a child?

"You... What did you just call me?" I interrogated with a threatening sound.

"Yon. Don't you remember your own nickname?" he asked, puzzled.

My first instinct is to think that this is a trap set by an enemy. I suspected that King Jiyo is my father, King Vegeta the Third's reincarnation, but for him to call me by my nickname only my father was allowed to use?

As far as I know, once reincarnated, all the memories of your past life is completely erased and you are reborn as a completely new being. If that's the case, then he shouldn't be able to remember who and what I am.

"I see. You are grown up now so I guess you prefer to be called by your first name now. Isn't that right, _Vegeta?"_

A furious growl rumbled beneath my throat. How come he knows that? No mortal should be able to see through my disguise no matter what. Also, how does he know who I am? I was even more confused when he mentioned something about my power being familiar to him. My father cannot sense ki at all.

"You..." I snarled at him.

Could he possibly be..?

He chuckled delightfully at me and then he nodded as if to answer the suspicions I have on my mind.

"Damn you!" I roared out of pure rage. In a flash of superhuman speed, I slammed him backwards toward the wall behind him. My hand was gripping around Jiyo's neck, effortlessly lifting him up against the cracked wall.

He was still cackling like a madman despite what I just did to him. His eyes glazed with a masochistic gleam as his evil grin widened, looking like he was mocking me. That look made my body quake with rage, furious about that insulting look he was giving me.

There's no mistake about it. This evil stink coming out of him. The way he was able to see through my perfect disguise. He has such ability to possess people and read what's on my mind.

He is a spirit deity.

"You must be Amanojaku." I snarled lividly.

Jiyo gazed at me with awe, as if surprised to learn that I know what he actually is.

"Woah, you are still as perceptive and intelligent just as you were in your previous life, Saiyan." Jiyo said. "I'm surprised that you were able to recognize me despite being reborn into that new body. You've become quite an impatient and hot-headed one. Your power seemed to have grown weak in comparison to the good old days, too, even despite becoming the God of Destruction of this Universe."

"Get out of that body and see if I'm weak!" I challenged him before I harshly hurled him on the floor.

After coughing several times to catch his breath, he giggled as he raised his sadistic looking eyes to gaze up at me with mockery, "Why? Can't kill me inside this body knowing that he was your father in his previous life?"

"You are nothing but a coward. Did you honestly think I cared about hostages? This man isn't my father any longer. I couldn't care less about him."

"Such denial for someone who was mad earlier."

"You dared to insult me and my pride, not because you hold my father's reincarnation's life!" I corrected him harshly.

"Then do it." he taunted. "I can see something interesting within you. A dark heart due to your bloody past. A sleeping evil side. A destructive power that could destroy this entire universe. Hehehe... Why won't you release that power? I want it. I want your dark side exposed before me. Kill me just as you did with many innocent lives in your second cycle of life. Use your power as the God of Destruction to destroy this completely rotten world. That's the way of a true Saiyan monster like yourself, isn't it?"

I was about to give in to his taunting when I suddenly remember Whis' advice for me not to become reckless and Daishinkan's orders not allowing a God of Destruction to chase this damn spirit alone. I realized that I was only falling into the enemy's trap if I do such a thing.

At the back of my mind, I could hear Bulma's words to me a long time ago...

_'You are no longer the monster that you used to be. You are the man that I love.'_

She told me those words back when I was having nightmares about my bloody and extremely dark past that kept on haunting my dreams. She has assured me so many times about how much I have changed over the years and that I am not the same bloodthirsty monster as I was before I met her.

"What's the matter? Have you grown soft and you cannot kill me anymore? Your father shares his disappointment with me. Or is your father, younger brother and the reincarnation of your entire race not enough for you to give in to your rage?"

Jiyo's words brought me out of those thoughts and I smiled at him calmly. Just as I thought, this was a stage set up to lure me in a trap. This stupid spirit deity probably thought he could use my attachments to these people being the reincarnation of the Saiyans in my time. He was absolutely wrong about that.

In this world, I am the only remaining true Saiyan warrior!

"Of course, not. I already told you, I couldn't care less about them." I responded before releasing the burning fire and fiery will of a Saiyan deity within me.

Calming my mind and closing my eyes, I reached out to the depths of my being to summon forth the divine powers of the Super Saiyan god. I perceived the burning crimson flame like aura burst out of my body in a spiraling blaze, engulfing me with the godly powers of my Saiyan origins.

When I calmly opened my eyes, I found Jiyo gazing at me in total shock. His brown, wrinkled eyes wide as saucers in his utter disbelief.

"Impossible! That flaming crimson hair and those red eyes! You still possess the divine power of the Super Saiyan god despite being reincarnated and having that kind of evilness within you?!" he gasped in utter astonishment.

"Correct." I responded. "And for your information, whatever evil side you are talking about, has long since gone because I have already made up my mind to walk the path to become righteous. I knew what was right or wrong and whatever evil things I did in the past were all behind me now. However, it doesn't mean that I have grown soft enough to show mercy to the enemies I deem as unworthy, rotten scums deserved to be destroyed. Do you still think that I cannot kill you? I figured you won't be able to influence me with your stink if I am with a pure heart just like Miyo. The divine powers of the Super Saiyan god and a pure heart are enough protection for me against your foul odor, you stinking bastard."

Jiyo snarled and he decided to finally release his true nature as well. With a shriek, nine white, glowing fox tails made from dust and the full moon's light appeared behind him. His teeth grew into sharp canines and his fingernails elongate like deadly blades. He raised his glowing green eyes to give me a murderous glare. A feral snarl reverberating through his chest.

"Possessing that body and unleashing his beast form won't save you from me." I told him casually.

"You fool, have you forgotten how you were almost killed when you were a child due to this transformation?"

"It has been five hundred and seventy years since that day. Surely, I've grown more powerful than when I was a child. Are you an idiot?"

Unleashing my Super Saiyan god powers, I prepared myself as he kicked off the floor and charged at me.

It wasn't much of a fight. I effortlessly dodged all of his relentless attacks. I caught one of his wrists, pulled him harshly towards me and grabbed his face with my free hand. I burned Jiyo's body with my ki.

Jiyo started screaming in pain, cursing. "Damn you! No matter what life you're in, you are despicable! Yamoshi!"

Who the hell is he calling Yamoshi? What a fool.

"Get out of that body, now." I ordered. "Or you will die along with him."

Jiyo's body shrieked, trembled, twisted and turned against the floor, like a fish out of water or someone being electrified to death.

"Damn you! Curse you! I want you! All this time I wanted that power and body of yours!" he cried out in a different voice. A chorus of demonic voices echoing one over another.

Suddenly, black energy mist came out of Jiyo's body and shoot right towards me. It bounced back as soon as it collided with my Super Saiyan god aura.

"Why won't you just allow me to take your body?!" the myriad of voices from the said energy cried out in despair.

I smirked, just as I thought, his powers won't work against my Super Saiyan God powers.

"Like I'll let you do just that." I snorted.

The mist of energy formed into a black shadow shaped like a burly man with red eyes. He paused for a moment, watching at me as if he was studying my emotionless face as I gazed at him with a valiant look.

"Hmph! So that is your true form." I snorted out loud. I'm not impressed by what I've seen. He doesn't look different from the other evil spirits that lurked in the mortal realm. My scowl eventually faded into an arrogant smirk. "You finally decided to show yourself. Good. I can finally destroy you once and for all."

A dark, creepy chuckle echoed within that black formation. "Foolish Saiyan. Did you honestly think you can just stop me and destroy me just as you wish?"

"And what makes you think that I can't? Hm?" I responded.

"I can see a great weakness to you, for the first time in your two cycles of life. You have precious things you want to protect. Heheheheh..." he chuckled.

I became confused at what he was saying, "What?"

The spirit threw his head back and cackled boisterously.

"Bwahahahahaha! Universe Seven, Earth, Family, Descendants, Jii, Beloved blue... A wife! So you are waiting for her to be reborn! Her name was... Bulma Briefs, correct?"

"..." I scowled. I could feel fury suddenly boil within me as soon as Amanojaku mentioned my beloved wife's name. A mockery of my unquestionable love for her. I instinctively growled through my bared teeth, a warning sound threatening this fool that if he dared to do something to Bulma's soul, I will destroy every single atom of his, down to his very existence.

"Yes... That's right. That unmistakable look in your eyes says it all. I am correct. Look at you shaking like a leaf, both in your fear and your anger. Does that hit your supposedly cold heart? Hahahahahaha. Your greatest weakness, I have finally found it."

"Shut up..." I snarled.

Suddenly, the pendant on my chest began to flash a bright green. "Stop, Vegeta-sama!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

It was too late for Whis' voice to stop my wrath from bursting forth within me.

A flash of lightning exploded right in front me, striking the damn spirit deity before my tearful, rage filled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> Yokojin - from 'Yoko' meaning fox, an alien warrior race that turns into the legendary nine tailed fox during the full moon. Though there is a Japanese version of this, known as the Kitsune no Yoko, I based this version of the Nine Tailed Fox in Korean Folklore.
> 
> Kawaru - means 'Substitution', a divine ability that allows a God of Destruction to take over someone's identity and existence in that person's place by destroying the original body and replacing it with his. That way, he shall be recognized as that person even if he doesn't exactly look like that person.
> 
> Yon, Vegeta the Fourth's childhood nickname, came from Yonsei, his name's generational suffix. As both Vegeta and his father shared the same first name, he was referred by King Vegeta using his generational suffix, shortened to as just 'Yon', meaning the number 'four'. It has the same reason behind Jii's childhood nickname being 'Nana' because he is the seventh one to be named Vegeta in their family.


	4. Part IV

**4**

* * *

"Calm yourself, Vegeta-sama."

Whis said those words as he grabbed my shaking body in a tight hold, restraining me from moving.

An evil cackle reverberated around me, "Good. Good. That's it! Get angry. Unleash your rage and awaken your dark side." the evil voice coaxed.

I watched as the damn spirit figure turned back into black smoke and snaked towards me to attack, but as soon as it collided with my Super Saiyan god aura and Whis' invisible energy barrier, it bounced back to the ground, just like it did before.

I growled in warning. How persistent. Like I would let it take control of my body. The smoke attacked again but it bounced backwards just as its first and second attempts, unable to break through our divine protection.

"Control your emotions, milord. You wouldn't want to lose control here." Whis told me.

I grunted in submission, letting out a long, calming breath before I harshly pushed my guide angel off of me.

"Now, that's more like it." Whis smiled.

The smoke crawled away from us. The devilish voice resounding from it, "I cannot believe this!"

"You won't get away!" I shouted, phasing in to block the energy from escaping. It collided against my crimson Super Saiyan God aura and ricocheted into the floor. It coalesced into its true form. The burly black shadow with glowing red eyes hissed back at me.

"Hmph! Trying to use my emotions to your advantage won't save you from me. I'm quite disappointed to be able to defeat you this easily." I said as I raised my hand and pointed a finger at him. "I was beginning to think you are just a poser claiming to be Amanojaku."

"Indeed he is." Whis agreed as he drifted towards my side. "That is not Amanojaku, milord. That is the Spirit of Darkness, one of Amanojaku's servants created by Amanojaku himself millions of years ago."

"Tch! I already know that by judging the power of this pathetic servant." I sneered. "Still, he knows quite a lot. I cannot let him escape."

I turned my attention back to the Spirit of Darkness. "Where is Amanojaku?"

The Spirit of Darkness chuckled, "Did you honestly think I'll tell you, Yamoshi?"

"No, just checking something. I thought about saving time. But judging by you doing all this just to get my attention, it seemed that he's been sending his peons to do the dirty work before him. What for? Spying someone to latch itself into?"

"Like I said, you are as perceptive as you were in your first life, Yamoshi. However, you really have become what you hated the most. Yes... Indeed, the curse I have put upon your soul had taken effect. For someone who was as adamant as you were in your past life, look at you becoming what you hated the most, an evil tool of destruction!"

I let out a haughty, cruel smirk. "That's right. So what?"

"Did you honestly think you can just destroy me?"

"Why not? That's what I do. I am a God of Destruction after all."

"Foolish Saiyan. No matter what you do, you cannot change your fate. You may have forgotten it all because you were reincarnated into this new body of yours. Let me remind you that your body and that power were always meant to serve Amanojaku-sama to bring chaos into the multiverse! You have put yourself into this. If you think you can simply stop Amanojaku-sama's upcoming rebirth in this world then you are terribly wrong! He'll be coming for you! He'll come and take your body and powers! Now that you have become the God of Destruction of this Universe, you just became the perfect vessel for him!"

"Hmph! Whatever. That stupid thing will be screaming in the agony of his own destruction as soon as he gets reborn. But for the meantime... Let me hear yours first."

I poised to deliver my finishing attack, however...

"This ain't over yet, Saiyan!" the Spirit of Darkness hissed. He straightened his posture and braced himself. I rolled my eyes. He's quite a persistent one.

I sensed that he was gathering energy from those he had infected with his stinking virus and absorbing the collected power into himself. He began transforming his body as he filled himself with the power he was stealing for himself. He reminded me of Moro, a coward who cannot even fight using his own strength. And I absolutely hated fighting these kind of enemies.

Even as the Spirit of Darkness grew into gigantic proportions and reshaped into a gargantuan nine tailed fox before me, I wasn't impressed or intimidated at all.

The fox made of black misty energy roared.

"Tch!" I clenched my teeth together in annoyance. Fine, if it comes to this then I will fight him on equal ground.

I flared my Super Saiyan god aura to life, bathing my body with overwhelming divine energy. I gathered my flames to create a gigantic mass in the form of the howling Giant Saiyan Monkey Beast.

Two gargantuan monsters made out of ki snarled at each other. As soon as the fox lunged itself at the colossal monkey I control, I propel my beast upwards so it could send a powerful downward punch into the fox's spine, all the while utilizing the Forced Spirit Fission technique I learned from the Yardrats to tear the monster's absorbed energy apart.

The fox imploded into sparks of light until it was reduced to nothingness. The ki energy the Spirit of Darkness took recollected into a huge sphere above us, leaving the Spirit of Darkness' base form too confused and unable to do anything.

"What... What is this power you possess?!" he demanded.

I smiled at him as I raised a fist towards the growing sphere of stolen energy and I opened my fingers, silently commanding the energies to return to wherever they came from.

"Anymore tricks you wish to perform before I destroy you completely? So far, you've been disappointing me with all these stupid childish tricks you just lousily performed."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Have you forgotten? I am immortal. You cannot kill me."

"Damn you, Yamoshi!"

"Yamoshi this. Yamoshi that. I've had enough of you! My name is Vegeta the Fourth, God of Destruction and the proud prince of the mighty Saiyan warrior race! Try to remember that, would you?!" I snapped angrily.

He hissed once more before he decided to turn tail and run away like a coward. His body returned into a black mist of energy that drifted away from me. I raised my hand, palm facing the smoke and using reverse Forced Spirit Fission, pulled the energy back into a swirling mass. The Spirit of Darkness' demonic voice cried out in protest but he wasn't simply powerful enough to free himself from my grasp.

As soon as I catch everything of him, vivid images suddenly flashed before my eyes. An agonized scream from an unknown woman rang through my ears along a pulsing sound that could possibly be the beating of someone's heart. I saw a young pregnant woman with long, messy, silver hair. Her red eyes filled with unshed tears and her face and body soaking in sweat as she was being tortured by whatever is within her big, round belly. I could sense the ominous power of the evil child within her.

A deep hissing voice uttered the words _'Universe Seven, Earth, Saiyans... Yamoshi... Vegeta... Prince of the Saiyans... The God of Destruction... I have finally found you... My perfect vessel...'_ and it reverberated from the woman's womb into my ears.

The woman screamed even louder and that thing on her womb literally ripped its way out of her.

I flinched.

_"Amanojaku-sama... He's coming... He's coming..."_

The Spirit of Darkness' voice brought me back to reality. Were those visions just about Amanojaku's mortal rebirth? For some reason, I had a feeling that this fool was sending information telepathically to his unborn master and it pissed me off.

Finally unleashing my powers as God of Destruction, destructive dark purple aura took over my crimson Super Saiyan God energy. Focusing my powers into the swirling mass in my hand, I summoned forth my destructive ability and enclosed the said mass with my power as a Destroyer.

_"Hakai!"_

With a loud howl, the Spirit of Darkness was completely destroyed to nothingness. With his disappearance, I sensed the virus infecting the Yokojins also vanished, liberating the fox warrior race from their evilness.

* * *

Whis and I met with Kaioshin on the realm of the Kais. I released Prince Miyo's existence out of me and gave it to Kaioshin who would restore his body and put him back to Planet Miho without any memories of whatever happened between us.

"You were smart enough to use your powers as a Super Saiyan God to protect yourself from the evil virus and resist the evil influence caused by the Spirit of Darkness." Whis praised.

I sneered, spitting on the ground. "How disappointing! And here I thought I finally got the chance to see what Amanojaku is like."

Shin chuckled, "Have you forgotten? Amanojaku is about to be reborn yet."

"So... Who is that Spirit of Darkness anyways? He's quite a cunning one despite being a weakling. He seems he knows alot."

"Amanojaku created several 'servants' millions of years ago. They are basically weaker copies of himself and they served him like his spies and henchmen as well. He sent these servants across the multiverse to do chaos in his name. They basically have the same abilities as Amanojaku but as they are just mere copies, of course they are weaker in comparison to him.

"The Spirit of Darkness is one of these 'servants' and had always existed in our universe. In fact, he is the reason why your people, the Saiyans on Planet Sadara, turned evil in the first place. That evilness in your people was caused by the same virus that infected the Yokojins."

"Really?" I gasped in wonder.

"That's right. The Saiyans weren't originally evil but because of Amanojaku's influence through the Spirit of Darkness disguising as the spirit deity of Planet Sadara, they turned into wicked, bloodthirsty and power-hungry monsters."

"I... I had no idea. I thought it was due to an internal conflict that they fought against each other and eventually destroyed Planet Sadara."

"Don't you remember what you heard from the Eternal Dragon Shenron back when the former Beerus was demanding for a Super Saiyan God?" Whis asked.

"Did you mean the history of how the Saiyans created the Super Saiyan God as a savior to defeat the evil Saiyans during his time?"

"Yes. Before Planet Sadara was destroyed, the Saiyans were infected by the same evil virus that infected the Yokojins. The conflict that exploded their planet was caused by them going into berserk rampage as they fought amongst themselves. The survivors later migrated to Planet Plant and continued their reign of evil as they conquered the Planet for their own, exterminating its original inhabitants one full moon night. A small group of Saiyans led by a man named Yamoshi, questioned the evilness of their fellow Saiyans as they declared war on the Tuffles who were kind enough to let them into their Planet."

"Yamoshi?" I frowned. "So that's the name of that Saiyan traitor?"

I knew of a certain traitor told in the history and annals of the Saiyan Kingdom, who was executed by the royal command of my great grandfather, the first King Vegeta, due to his treachery and rebellious ways. But I never heard of the traitor's name before... Until the Spirit of Darkness called me by that name several times.

Whis nodded. "Sounds familiar?"

I grunted in irritation, "That thing mentioned that name several times while it spoke to me. I thought he was addressing me by the wrong name. It's annoying."

"Well... He's not entirely wrong though." Whis commented.

I turned my head to him, puzzled by his words. "What do you mean?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Whis responded with a chuckle. "Don't you want to know what happened to Yamoshi first?"

I turned my body to face him, crossing my arms over my bared chest. "Okay. So what happened to Yamoshi?"

"He and his comrades were sentenced to death by your great grandfather. Despite that, Yamoshi and his friends fought hard until the very end while he possessed the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God. Due to this, the Spirit of Darkness, who was taking hold of your great grandfather's mind and body, took interest to Yamoshi's great power and body. However, as Yamoshi was a pure hearted Saiyan protected by the divine powers of the Super Saiyan God, the Spirit of Darkness was unable to get hold of him. Yamoshi almost brought the King down with him but his powers unexpectedly faded out at the last minute due to the form's time limit. Yamoshi and his comrades were killed by their own people that fateful day. His last words to your great grandfather was, 'On my next life, you will all turn to me for your salvation against a greater evil. You will all suffer to your own doing.' and then the Spirit of Darkness cursed that in Yamoshi's next life he will become what he hated the most as he will be forced to become like his own people and even worse, so it can finally take Yamoshi's body and power to himself so it could be offered to become the vessel for Amanojaku's main spirit one day.

"It took several years for Yamoshi to be reborn on Planet Vegeta. One day, a descendant of the first King Vegeta was born with an extraordinary battle power that greatly broke all previous records of newborn power levels. This happened just in time as the Great King Cold abducted his position and turned it over to his son, Freeza, who would later become the most ruthless Galactic Emperor known in the universe. As the Saiyans were under the dictatorship of the Galactic Empire, they were forced to continue serving Freeza. They wanted liberation from him but knew they were no match against him. And so they counted on their newborn prince to one day be their salvation against the mighty and cruel Freeza. Yamoshi's last words came true, and so as the Spirit of Darkness' curse upon his reincarnation."

I was staring at Whis with an open mouth now.

"Yamoshi was reborn as the Fourth Crown Prince of his people, in his soul's hopes of saving the Saiyans from Freeza, making them realize their evil ways and bringing them back to what they were originally meant to be. Saiyans are a race of warriors after all, they were always meant for combat, not monstrous planetary destroyers and murderers. But... The Spirit of Darkness was sneaky. He sent Freeza those crazy premonitions about the birth of the chosen one to become the next Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God. When the former Beerus-sama went to visit Planet Vegeta, he already knew the young prince's immense potential and set him up to become a God of Destruction. He made a deal with Freeza that he will allow the Emperor to destroy the Saiyans in the condition that he spare the young prince and hone him to use his powers for the penchant of destruction. I think you already know what happened next."

"So... What you're saying is... I... I'm Yamoshi's reincarnation?"

Whis nodded,"That's right, milord."

I knew I was born different from the rest of the Saiyans. When I was a child, I hated the ways of my people. The Saiyans are a warrior race, we were made to fight, yet we ended up becoming barbarians and cruel monsters. I always wanted to become the King as soon as possible so I can lead my people back to what we were originally supposed to be. I was always rebellious, ruthless and wild but I know that my earlier motivations as a child were righteous. Then came the time I was abducted as a soldier at the Freeza Force. That's when I slowly changed. My ruthlessness honed and I became an evil worse than what my people ever had become. I was much like Freeza back then. I loved killing innocents and destroying planets just for the sake of self-satisfaction. I never thought it was a curse upon my soul that I willingly chose to become evil just so I could live and survive the cruelty of this universe and have my revenge.

Me being the reincarnation of a supposedly righteous Saiyan was hard to believe. But now I understand the reason why the Spirit of Darkness said those words to me.

Remembering the string of images that flashed on my mind before I destroyed the Spirit of Darkness, I turned to Whis.

"Say Whis, do Gods of Destruction have the ability to see upcoming events?" I asked. "I mean I know Yogengyo can foresee upcoming events and Beerus once had a prophetic dream about the rise of the Super Saiyan god. Did you notice the Oracle Fish being restless lately?"

Whis' brows furrowed slightly as he thought it over. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him lately. Why'd you ask, milord?"

"Before I destroyed that scum earlier, I saw these strange visions and I was beginning to think if it had something to do with Amanojaku's rebirth since the Spirit of Darkness said that he's coming pretty soon."

Whis' ice blue eyes widened in curiosity.

Shin asked, he couldn't contain his own worry. "Really? What did you see?"

"Just a woman giving birth. She's in extreme agony as her child literally rip out of her stomach. While it happened, I'm hearing a chorus of voices saying the same words the Spirit of Darkness uttered before I almost lost my control. Universe Seven, Earth, Saiyans... Yamoshi, and then he called my name, saying he's finally found me, the perfect vessel. After what you just told me about my first life, I'm beginning to make sense of what the Spirit of Darkness and those visions meant."

"It seems that the Spirit of Darkness sent the message telepathically to Amanojaku, meaning he is already in development right now and is bent on targeting you. Vegeta-sama, we have to go and report this to Daishinkan-sama."

For the first time, I saw my guide angel become alarmed and concerned. "We must hurry."

I nodded.

Whis summoned his scepter out of thin air and gazed at the glowing crystal on its top. "Daishinkan-sama."

"Yes, Whis." the voice of the Grand Priest echoed from the crystal.

"Vegeta-sama, Kaioushin-sama and I have something to report with regards to Amanojaku. May we proceed to the heavenly realm?"

"Sure. I'll be summoning you guys forth. Be ready."

Our surroundings abruptly switched to the hall where Daishinkan waited for us.

"Welcome Vegeta, Shin and Whis." Daishinkan smiled at us.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit." Shin said humbly.

"You said you have a report to tell me with regards to Amanojaku."

"Yes, father." Whis replied.

"What is it?"

"It seems Amanojaku is currently under development in Universe Seven. Vegeta-sama just saw a prophetic vision about him and it seems that after his encounter with the Spirit of Darkness, Amanojaku has set his mind on Vegeta as his target to become his next vessel."

Daishinkan shifted his eyes on me and muttered, "Really? You have destroyed the Spirit of Darkness?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

"How did this happen?"

"Vegeta-sama used his Super Saiyan God energy to protect himself from the evil virus that the Spirit of Darkness use to infect people. He was unable to touch Vegeta-sama because of that." Whis explained.

Daishinkan suddenly appeared right infront of me, much to my surprise. He stared into my eyes as he held my hand.

"Vegeta, please allow me to see what you have seen." he said. "Please put down your barrier for a moment and show me. I cannot see anything."

I hesitated at first. I hated it when someone tried to read my mind. I turned my eyes to Whis and he nodded in approval. I looked at his father and I nodded too. I concentrated my powers, pulling down the barrier that protected my thoughts and shared the Grand Priest my fight with the Spirit of Darkness and the visions I saw. Daishinkan gazed at me in shock even as he finally let go of my hand.

"Just as I thought... You are truly his target." Daishinkan said breathlessly.

"I could destroy him while he's under development. I'm here to get your permission to do so."

Daishinkan gave me a doubting look for a moment before he turned his back on me.

"I thought there's still time to stop him but I'm afraid we are too late to prevent his rebirth. While I would like to do the honor of destroying him myself in order to prevent the disaster he might cause the multiverse, I am certainly not allowed to do that due to my position."

"Then will you allow me to do the honors?" I offered.

"Amanojaku had already set his sights on you and the Earth. You were lucky that your Super Saiyan God powers served as your protection from the powers of the Spirit of Darkness but I have doubts it would protect you from Amanojaku himself. He is an extremely powerful spirit deity, I could say that his level of power is just a few leagues below mine and the king of all. Since he is in your territory, you have the right to do what you want with him but are you sure you are strong and emotionless enough to confront him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you almost give in to your burst of rage and lose your control over the mere mention of those you hold dear, Vegeta. This gave the Spirit of Darkness, a part of Amanojaku to have an edge over you. If you let your emotions get a hold of you and your judgment then you will lose this battle no matter how powerful you are. These spirit deities loved playing with their target's feelings and if you keep on being attached to your emotions for your late wife and your family, then they would fall target to his sly plans and would become your greatest weakness against Amanojaku."

"It is just as I mentioned," Whis agreed.

"I will do it. I know I am strong and emotionless enough to confront him."

"Sadly, after what happened, I am certainly having doubts about that. We cannot let you fall to Amanojaku's hands, especially now that you possess the powers of a God of Destruction. I will only allow you to do what you want in one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to close your heart off your emotions. Destroy these feelings, your past attachments, whatever is holding you back to become an effective God of Destruction. You have to keep in mind that you are no longer the same Vegeta as you were during your mortal life. Remember that you chose this path on your own and you have to fulfill the duties bestowed upon you. It's already been five hundred years, Vegeta. You should have gotten over these things by now and accepted the dire consequences of your choice."

This isn't the first time I was ordered to become emotionless. Back when I was a young mortal Saiyan, I was always told that emotions would hinder me from my true potential as a warrior. That is the reason why I used to believe that emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness. I do understand what the Grand Priest and Whis were trying to tell me. The enemy we have here is a dangerous one and his objective is to use me as means to bring chaos to the multiverse. Amanojaku's greatest ability is the manipulation of his target's emotions and if he ever used it against me while having such attachments, he would be victorious. That is something we have to prevent. If that happens, then the entire multiverse will be destroyed and everything I cared about would be at risk. There's so much at stake right now and it all depends on me. I know Daishinkan was right. I should not let my emotions for my dead wife or my remaining family or my attachments to the Planet Earth hinder me from my duties as God of Destruction.

For some reason, Daishinkan's words reminded me of the day Beerus taught me about the God of Destruction technique 'Hakai' and the secret to his limitless power.

 _"As long as doubt weigh on your soul, this power will never be yours to wield."_ That was what Beerus told me. _"As long as you are trapped by the past, you will never move forward, you will never grow past this point._

_"If you want this power, always prioritize your duties and keep in mind that you have to destroy. Destroy any stray thoughts, useless emotions, past attachments, guilt and doubts on your mind. All those chains and weights, everything keeping you from tapping into your true potential. Let it all go and destroy it from your psyche. Then and only then you will become a deserving and effective God of Destruction."_

I remember forcing myself to lock up my emotions and hardened my heart as a small child in order to survive and hopefully, fulfill my duties as the Saiyan Prince to avenge my fallen people one day. Since everything I cared for were all but dead, it was quite easy for me to do so. I used the hatred and the anger I had to help me do just that, bottling up everything I ever felt within that small part of me. Having experienced that already, I know that I won't have any problems doing that again, if it meant the safety of everything I cared for.

"I assure you, Grand Priest, that I will uphold to my duties as the God of Destruction of Universe Seven. That is first and foremost my priority over everything. You have my word and I put my pride and my honor into it."

"Very well, then." Daishinkan said. "If you go against your word, then our deal with regards to your wife's soul or reincarnation will all be over. Got it?"

I tried my best not to show any shock or confusion about his sudden term. Why the hell would he even bring up Bulma?

"I understand." I said.

* * *

That damn Daishinkan knew that I would do anything for the sake of Bulma and he just used that opportunity. That man is as sly as Amanojaku and the Spirit of Darkness. No matter. Despite my reluctance and my anger about the deal, I knew that his intentions were for the better.

For some reason, I wonder why he didn't choose to destroy me despite knowing that I'm Amanojaku's target as his chosen vessel.

Now that Amanojaku had set Earth as his primary target, I still felt a slight sense to defend it. With my deal with Daishinkan in place, my only reason to fight is to defend myself and nothing more. I have to relay the protection of the planet to its mortal citizens. The thing is, there isn't anyone powerful enough to defend Earth in my place aside from Androids 17 and 18.

With that, I made a decision to try and push my living descendants to awaken their hidden Saiyan abilities hindered by their humanity.

I told my decision to Whis and he brought me to Earth. I ordered Boksa to summon everyone of my living descendants for an emergency meeting.I told him that I would meet everyone nearby in the main headquarters. The entire family aside from Jii already knew that when I say 'emergency meeting', it meant serious business and everyone had to stop whatever they are doing to do what I ordered them to do.

I fetched Jii myself in his school. He was in the middle of his biology class when I talked to his teacher and ordered her to allow Jii to come home with me, utilizing hypnosis to the human all along. The teacher agreed and he called Jii to go home. My boy reluctantly took his things and scampered out of the classroom with excitement.

"Wow, uncle! That's cool how you were able to make Miss Banira agree like that! I guess you used your 'dashing looks' to make her do what you want. I want to be like that too!" Jii was saying as he tug at my sleeve.

I have no idea what this boy was talking about. I was used to intimidate people with my looks, not make them submit to my will but I guess that's what I just did considering I used hypnotism at everyone in the school, which made me realize how come Jii doesn't seem affected by my power at all...

I looked down at my youngest heir, my mind was filled with questions. How is he able to resist my power? Does he know what I just did to his teacher?

"You probably would..." I muttered.

Jii's eyes brightened along with his childish grin, "You think so? Teach me!"

I felt my smartphone vibrate within my pocket and I took the call from Boksa.

"Has everyone arrived?" I inquired, ignoring Jii's whining on my side.

"Yes. Everyone's waiting for your arrival at the meeting hall in the main headquarters." Boksa reported.

"Good job. We'll be there in a second." I said, putting my phone back to my pocket.

I grabbed Jii by his shoulder, which stopped him from his unnecessary noisy pleas and teleported us both into the meeting room of Capsule Corporation's main headquarters. We both appeared right infront of hundreds of my descendants. Not far away, Boksa was asking his assistant to fix the online meeting equipment so that others across the world would hear what I have to say. Since five hundred years have already passed, my bloodline has spread all throughout out the planet. Millions of humans living across the Earth contained part of my Saiyan Blood and every single one of them aside from Jii, knows who and what I am and their relationship to me.

Beside me, Jii was confused and dropped his _randoseru_ on the floor, probably wondering what just happened and where we are right now.

As soon as they found me, my descendants and in-laws fell to their knees, bowed down before me in respect and greeted me _'Master'_ as I am and always be the head of our clan.

"Grandpa? Papa? Mama? Uncle Pantus? Auntie Mei..." Jii raised his head and looked up at me. "Uncle, what's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Jii. We were trying to keep it from you until you are old enough to understand and accept the truth behind my identity and relationship to you. Something just came up and I had to break the rules for the first time in five hundred years."

"Oh... I didn't mean that, uncle. I was asking why you summoned everyone all so suddenly."

I was now the confused one. What is this boy saying? "What?" I asked.

Jii stared at me oddly. "Why do you look so surprised? What secret are you even talking about? Is it about you not being my real uncle but my ancestor? Or the fact that you are not human at all?" then he grinned. "I already know that the moment I met you. It was obvious by the way grandpa was so respectful towards you. Plus, the guy you were always with is odd enough for me to suspect something is inhuman with you. The bedtime stories you told me every night? I believed them. I can tell that you were talking from your personal experience. Plus, the way you act so cool and badass even after the pranks and traps I set up for you told me that you're like those super-powered beings I watch in anime. When you are mad at me, I notice the things within the house shaking like they were afraid you, even the lights would flicker at your anger. There was also a time when you even summoned a thunderstorm. Those made me think that you could be the God of Destruction, just like Hakai in _Destroyer_!"

What the hell?! I was completely stunned. I guess everyone else in the room too. For Jii to be able to tell all that and saw me in one villain character in one of the video games he was addicted to was astounding for a child.

"If you knew all of that, then why'd you..?" I was saying in disbelief. He stared at me in confusion.

"Act like I didn't know? Hmmm... It's obvious you were all trying to keep it a secret from me. Plus, if I said anything, I'm sure you and grandpa might lash out on me. So I kept quiet about it. I didn't really wish to offend you of all people. I already knew you're not someone anyone should mess with. That's why I was afraid of you when I first met you."

So I was right about him being as perceptive as I was. I saw promise in the boy. Perhaps, Jii has a great amount of dormant Saiyan powers within him, much greater than anyone else among my descendants, waiting to be awakened by some sort of trigger.

"The way you react tells me my perceptions are correct." Jii said with a frown. Then he abruptly grinned widely as he grabbed my hand and started jumping around in excitement. "Uncle! I want to be like you! Please teach me how to become like you! I want to be as cool and badass as you so I can impress the girls... You know." he winked at me.

Suddenly feeling irritated, I smacked him on the head and he glared back at me with puppy eyes. Seriously, he took mostly after me aside from that ridiculous fascination with women, which I knew came from Bulma's side.

"You little rascal! We're not here to play games! This is serious, boy! It's good to know that you already have ideas about what I was supposed to explain to you. You just saved me some time! If you have any questions, I'll answer them when we get back home." I told him in a stern manner. "Now go to your mother and I have something to tell everyone."

He pouted but did so in submission, slumping his shoulders in defeat while he dragged himself towards Blum.

I snickered before I faced my audience to finally address them with the imperious tone of a leader.

"Now that we're done with that, the reason why I summoned you all here is because there is an upcoming catastrophe to your planet Earth and I want to train you to awaken your hidden Saiyan abilities so you can defend your planet from the enemies. As you all know, as the God of Destruction of this universe, I am not allowed to interfere with the affairs of mortals, yet as your ancestor and the Prince of the Saiyan Warrior Race, I cannot allow you to fall against the enemy without a fight either. I do not want you to die just like an ordinary human would do. You all have my mortal Saiyan blood flowing within your veins and so as my pride and my honor as a true warrior lives within all of you as well. That's why I believe that all of you have the power to protect this planet from Amanojaku!

"However, I do not wish to force you to do this if you cannot do it. I will give you a week to think about your decisions and then you can come and meet me. Just know that the fate of the Earth will rest at your strength alone."

My descendants looked at each other oddly. I heard murmurs of disbelief and some of relief as if questions in their heads were answered.

"If you have something to say, let me hear it. I don't remember raising you all to be reluctant and timid. Stand up!" I commanded.

Pantus quickly said, "It's not much, Vegeta-sama. It's just that we appear to have underwent similar strange experiences this past week. We're wondering if it had something to do with the catastrophe you are talking about and if it is also connected to the Saiyan blood we inherited from you."

"What about it?"

"You see, we all had an unusual fever last week and had been restless after we recovered. After that, we had more vigor than anything we ever had. Our senses suddenly sharpened, like in my case, I can easily tell what's being cooked across the floor and all ingredients used in the dish I am eating because both my senses of smell and taste were heightened. Not only that, my hearing and my sight were sharper too. And... For some reason... My strength became something inhuman."

I stared at Pantus for a moment, pondering on what he just revealed.

I focused my ki senses into him and into everyone of them in the room. Aside from Jii, each of my descendants present before me definitely had a significant growth in power.

"Did everyone of you, aside from Jii, experience the same thing as Pantus?" I addressed those who are present via online meeting.

Everyone had a positive response. I was told that they even experienced the greater strength and an urge to become violent on the night of the full moon but all thanks to their more dominant human side, they were able to control themselves before they could lash out on whoever they were with.

"Whis!" I called upon my guide angel, who appeared out of thin air beside me.

"Yes, milord." he responded.

"Did you hear what they just said? What do you think?" I asked.

"It is a delightful outcome. It seems that the upcoming threat awakened their dormant Saiyan instincts and their power within them." Whis replied. "Perhaps, their bodies responded to an innate feeling within them and their senses reacted to it, thus activating what's supposed to be a recessive trait in their blood. It's just as how you feel during a call for battle, but probably not as intense as yours since they are mostly part human."

I know I have been inwardly disappointed for the past five hundred years about how powerless the descendants of me and Kakarot have become. They lived their entire lives like ordinary humans due to the peace the Earth had been enjoying since I became the God of Destruction. After what I just heard, perhaps peace was the reason why their Saiyan powers had been suppressed by their human blood. Now that there is an upcoming threat, my living descendants had probably sensed it in their repressed Saiyan blood. Just as what Kakarot always said back in the day, power comes in response to a need. They have instinctively felt the need to protect themselves from Amanojaku, that's why they've began to feel these changes.

I smirked proudly at them all. Perhaps, they're not as much of a lost cause than what I originally thought they were.

"Very well, that made it quite easier for me. I could sense the power you are talking about. I knew you had it in you. You are my descendants after all. Now, I would like to test out your newfound strength. All of you at once."

Those who are physically present within the room stared at each other, "But..." they hesitated.

"What's the matter? You are trained for basic combat by myself. Don't tell me that you've neglected it already."

"Not really. It's just that we all know how you're leagues above us. We're certainly no match for you." Boksa was saying.

"Did you honestly think I would use my full power on those weaker than I am?" I responded with an annoyed look. "Of course, I know what you are capable of. I already sensed and gauged your level of power. As much as I hate holding back, I had to go easy on you. You're not ready to face me just yet. I just want to test you out and see what I can teach you. Let's transfer to the training room and then you attack me, all at once and without holding anything back! Understand?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As this story was created prior to Dragon Ball Super Chapter 69's release, I decided to put some elements inspired by that chapter instead. For that part where Vegeta reminisce when Beerus trained him about the God of Destruction power, Beerus never admitted to Vegeta that he was the one who ordered Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta. He instead admitted to this after Vegeta willingly chose to become the new God of Destruction so he could trigger Vegeta's rage and give him a reason to destroy him without any regrets. (See Chapter 1)
> 
> The Spirit of Darkness is based on the original concept for Beerus, where he should have been the one who spread an evil influence among the Saiyans like a plague, thus his name Beerus would have been a nod to the word 'virus' but it was changed later on. The demon spirit, Amanojaku had the same ability as this as well. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
